


Misadventures of a Hellhound

by ItstheBookworm



Series: Hellhound Series [2]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, All the Knights are alive cause I want them too be, Angst, Arthur Finds Out, Baby Teddy Lupin, Basketball Player Derek, Basketball Player Harry, Blood and Gore, Bombs, Canonical Character Death, Centaurs, Child Scott McCall, Child Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is Dead, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry as Merlin, Implied Past Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid!Scott, Kid!Stiles, M/M, MOD Harry Potter, Magic Revealed, Major character death - Freeform, Master of Death Harry Potter, Memory Loss, Merlin dies, Merlin is also Harry, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Multi, Mysterious Harry Potter, Non-Canonical Character Death, Or dies, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Knights, Protective Knights, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Temporary Amnesia, Texting, Violence, Weddings, a few minutes, arthur reacts badly, bunch of one-shots, for like - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItstheBookworm/pseuds/ItstheBookworm
Summary: Switching between the multiple lives of Harry James Potter, we watch his multiple mishaps during his adventures of the Master of Death. Set in multiple universes and alternate dimension; Harry Potter, Jordan Parrish, and Camden Lahey find many friends and enemies. His adventures go from high to low and from Camden to Harry. Part of Hellhound Series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me: HEY GUYS! I’m back with the one-shots. Here’s a list of the ones I already have an idea of what to do, after looking at these you can send in requests for what you want in the one-shots and crossover fandoms to do (If I know the fandom I will put it in) so don’t be shy!
> 
>  
> 
> Mirela and Viktor Krum’s wedding, Harry as Camden  
> Stilinski’s and Harry meeting (as promised to asingh123)  
> Camden and Isaac, little kid life  
> Camden’s Death and Time at War (possible Alex Rider x-over)  
> Harry meets Danny Phantom  
> Lydia and Harry back in colonial days  
> STEREK, with a hint of Lydia/Parrish  
> Harry and Jack Frost, untimely meeting  
> Death and Harry’s first official meeting, what MOD truly means  
> Harry + Winchesters = Disaster  
> Stiles: So if you want more or have any questions that you want to be covered in the one-shots please don’t hesitate to ask for it.
> 
> Me: So, these probably won’t show up in this order and will be taken off the list once I get to them. But if you reallllllllly want to read one and don’t want to wait, ask for me to do them next.
> 
> Disclaimer Here -- Now don’t you understand? That I’m never changing who I am.
> 
> Mirela and Viktor Krum’s wedding
> 
> 3rd Person POV

 

The letter in the mail came as a surprise to Camden, as his very small group of friends never sent him mail. And the few he kept in contact with in the Wizarding World, well… they didn’t really use the muggle post. Not to mention he was in America now and it would cost a lot more than it would in Britain. His mother, a beautiful woman with lighter hair and soft curls,  handed him the letter before walking past his little brother, still in elementary school, and sitting beside his father.

“Aren’t you going to open it Camden?” His father asked, looking at him over his glasses, “Or are you going to leave it closed?”

For the first time this morning Isaac looked up with a wide grin, scrambled eggs hanging precariously off his fork. Feeling slightly childish Camden stuck his tongue out at his brother, in the back of his mind remembering that soon he would have to leave to go overseas and his mother would pass away not long before. WIth that thought coming to the forefront Camden chose to instead look at the letter, opening it with a small frown. A picture slid out, one that made Camden smile. On the picture was Viktor Krum with Mirela Boyan, hands entangled and smiling at each other. Occasionally the two would kiss, Viktor pushing Mirela’s dark hair behind her ear. Seeing Camden they waved up before freezing in a cute wedding announcement photo. They were holding each other, looking in the others eyes, noses touching gently. It was just too adorable.

“Lemme see!” Isaac suddenly said, standing by Camden.

“Alright, but be careful with the picture,” Camden replied gently handing the picture to Isaac.

The younger boy studied the picture as Camden pulled out the parchment. At his touch words started appearing, swirling around as though they were being written that very second. He smiled widely once the words formed and the outline, birds holding strings in their beak flying around to create simple yet complex designs, continued to be drawn on. Curiously Isaac peered over Camden’s shoulder.

“What is it?” Isaac questioned.

“Two of my friends are getting married,” Camden replied with a smile, “Remember when I took the exchange course and got sent to Britain? They were the two Bulgarian exchange students I met.”

“Okay.”

After taking the picture back from Isaac, Camden looked over at his father. While he had been pretending to be reading the paper, it was clear that his father really could care less about it. Camden might be eighteen, Isaac ten years or so younger than him, but he still felt the need to ask for permission. Maybe it was something so ingrained in him that he just had too.

“You can go,” his father said before anything else could be said.

“Thanks Dad,” Camden replied, smiling widely.

**_*******WEDDINGBELLS*******_ **

It was so familiar, but yet so foreign. Their choice of revenue had been a wizarding park. Autumn leaves covered the ground, with multiple red and gold leaves still on the trees. An arch, covered with satin cloth in fall colors with some white winding and entangling itself around, moving like the ripple in water. A small smile covered his lips at the sight, instead of the normal pink and purple bouquets they had flowers of all sorts in the colors of fall. Chairs were covered with white and tied with gold and red bows. Off to the side was a covered dancing floor with tables and chairs, one big one for the groomsmen, best man, the married couple, and the bridesmaid and maid of honor.

“Camden!” Viktor exclaimed, his accent rich even in the sound of his name, “It’s good to see you again!”

“Viktor, it’s been too long. How have you been?” Camden asked, embracing his old friend.

“Very good, very good. Thank you,” Viktor replied.

“You should head up there, the ceremonies about to start.”

They parted ways, Camden fixing his suit. While Viktor’s suit had been black with an almost subdued champagne colored vest and tie, with a similar colored handkerchief; Camden’s was gold, but not a harsh gold. No, it was the gold you’d see on polished jewelry. But that was because he was the best man. The rest of the groomsmen’s tuxedos were a scarlet red, matching the color of the bridesmaid dresses.

“Are you ready?” A very familiar voice asked.

Turning around Camden’s jaw nearly unhinged from the shock. But he managed to keep that from happening, barely. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts Camden nodded. Standing there was Hermione, dressed in a gold lace high neck halter dress. It was a modest length, going to her knees. A thin matching gold belt went around under the ribcage.

“I’m Hermione Granger by the way,” she introduced herself finally.

It took all of Camden’s self control to keep from saying that he already knew that. Instead he gently shook her hand with a smile, slightly crooked.

“Camden Lahey, it’s nice to meet you. And yes, I’m ready. Though I’m pretty sure you should be asking the bride that,” Camden replied, gesturing towards the room that the bride was still in.

“Very good point. However Luna is already doing that.”

That was when their musical cue started. With a slight flair Camden gave Hermione his arm, smiling at her, before leading her down the aisle. People smiled and took pictures and Camden caught sight of Ginny Weasley in the crowd, wearing a simple brown dress. Sitting next to her was Fleur and Bill, with their newest addition Victorie Weasley. His eyes were drawn away when Hermione and him split to stand across from each other. He saw the simple dress that the Bridesmaids were wearing, scarlet red sweetheart neckline dresses with two strips of cloth holding the dress up that was on their shoulder and their biceps. But before he could see who each of the bridesmaids were, the wedding march came on.

Like magic, and it probably was magic, the lights dimmed. Possibly to give the bride the best look imaginable. The doors opened, a soft glow surrounding the bride. Camden glanced at Viktor, who was positively glowing and only had eyes for Mirela. The man’s eyes didn’t stray once and he smiled at Mirela, who smiled back. Her makeup was simple, but managed to make her all that more beautiful. Her eyeshadow was brown fading to gold, dark eyelashes curled up. Then her lipstick was a darker red than usual, but wasn’t too dark. If that made any sense.

Slowly she made her way down the aisle. Sparkles drifted down her hair, popping up randomly and giving her a mysterious air. Her hair was braided back, but pinned partially up. Curls fell down her back, curling just in the right way. And lastly there was her dress.

Mirela was positively glowing in that dress. It was an off-white color, nearly the same color champagne as Viktor’s vest. But closer to the white that you normally saw on a bride. The top was pulled tight, giving an almost twist look. They went different directions and where they connected had jewels, some scattering off but most connecting to a straight line. It was a sweetheart neckline, jewels bordering. Right underneath the ribcage, on the right a little lower and the left a little higher, it became a ballgown dress. The tule was ruffled and gave an almost ocean like feel to the dress, despite the off white champagne color.

The wedding march ended and the ceremony began. However Camden didn’t pay much attention to it, instead looking out at all the people he used to know. Most of the Weasley’s were grouped together, taking up most of one side. The families of the Bride and Groom didn’t have only one side to each other, instead they mingled. Some of Mirela’s friends were sitting with Krum’s, making it slightly difficult for Camden to find anyone. In the back however he found Draco Malfoy, staring at him with a slightly cocked head. Sitting next to Draco was Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Luna and Neville’s hands were linked, but neither were watching him as much as Draco.

The clapping of hands as the Bride and Groom kissed startled him out of his thoughts. Quickly Camden joined the hand clapping, smiling widely. They were such a cute couple. A camera flashed, catching him by surprise. Thankfully it was only due to the relaxed atmosphere that Camden didn’t react badly. A soft sigh escaped him and Camden joined in the picture. Posing where the photographer told him too. Eventually the photographs ended and Camden escaped to a secluded part of the reception with food and drinks.

“I know you,” Draco said, coming up next to Camden.

“Maybe you do. What are you going to do about it?” Camden asked, popping a grape into his mouth and biting on it.

“Figure out who you are,” Draco decided, “If I know you I want to know if it’s good or bad.”

Camden raised an eyebrow. It shouldn’t really be that hard for Draco to figure it out. After all the time they had spent in fifth and sixth year, and towards the end of fourth year, it would be almost disappointing if Draco couldn’t figure it out. Highly disappointing honestly. Putting a strawberry to his lips, Camden watched Draco with a daring look and bit into the strawberry.

“Go ahead and try. It shouldn’t be too hard,” Camden said, getting up and finishing his strawberry.

“Your mannerisms tell me one person, but you’re attitude and the way you talk tell me differently,” Draco growled.  
Camden ignored Draco and left the secluded area. Passing by a trash bin Camden dropped his plate in it and moved to a tree. Twinkling lights, changing to different colors, surrounded the tree he leaned against. A small smile graced his lips as he watched the newly weds. Mirela had her cheek on Viktor’s shoulder, eyes closed gently. Viktor’s cheek was pressed against the top of her head, eyes also closed. They swayed gently in circles, hands clasped together. Their wedding rings glinting in the light of the stars and moon.

Camden watched them, wishing that his own relationships hadn’t ended either in death or disaster. In the end it ended up for their own good. Draco was too keep him safe, which the other male had reacted angrily and punched his other self once he realized why Camden, or at the time Harry, had done what he had done. A soft smile graced his face again at the reminder. Ginny, they just weren’t working and she was too pushy at times. As much as he loved her, eventually he realized she was too much like a sister. And Cho, that hadn’t even happened. Well, it did. But not in the way everyone thought. Cedric hadn’t even had a chance, by the time Harry even started considering it Cedric was gone. But now, none of them had a chance. It was just, not what they needed. Besides, Camden now knew that he really only had eyes for someone special. One he would spend the rest of his immortal lifetime with.

“I know who you are,” Draco announced, breaking Camden out of his thoughts, “And I should punch you again.”  
“You should, but it won’t change anything,” Camden admitted.

“Why did you leave?” Draco asked.

“I couldn’t stay. I’m not who they want me too be.”

It felt like old times. Except with the whole wedding thing happening around them. Angrily Draco clenched his fists, but Camden was pleasantly surprised when Draco didn’t take a swing at him. Turning away Camden returned to watching the slow dancing of Mirela and Viktor Krum. They were exceptionally cute together.

“Didn’t you want this?” Draco asked.

Camden shook his head, “Draco… I can’t. Not now.”

“That wasn’t what I asked.”

“I did. But I can’t. It’s not possible anymore.”

“Why not?”

Camden refused to hurt Draco. Well, in reality he refused to hurt anyone, he chose Healer for a reason. But that wasn’t the point. He wasn’t going to lie to Draco, to hurt him with lies. Besides, Draco could always tell when he lied. Taking a shaky breath Camden glanced at Draco, his eyes bleeding into the orange gold of the Hellhound.  
“I’m not human,” Camden growled out, “I will live forever and longer, I will be here when all is gone. I will be here when the world renews.”

“So the legends are true,” Draco laughed bitterly, “Your Death’s bitch.”

“There’s more of a mutual understanding. Plus Death has a thing for Life.”

The way Draco’s eyes widened would be almost comical. However instead it was more disappointing. Once again his Hellhound went beneath the surface, letting his eyes return to the light blue of his mother’s. Then a hand tugged on his and Camden smiled gently as Draco led him to the dancefloor.

“For old times sake?” Draco asked.

“For old times sake,” Camden agreed.

And they danced the night away, switching occasionally with Mirela and Viktor. The next morning Camden felt like he was on a high. But bad news awaited for him at home. Not only had his mother, his beautiful young mother, died in her sleep due to a disease she had been hiding from the whole family, but Camden was going to war. Closing his eyes tightly, Camden clung to the memories of the wedding. The way Mirela and Viktor lit up at the sight of each other, Draco’s laughter as Camden dipped him like a girl, and seeing all his old friends again. A tear slipped down his face and Camden stood up, taking a deep breath. Now, to pretend everything was okay. The day he left, Camden clung to his brother tighter than normal. Burying his face in the younger boys curls and clinging to him, before saluting to his father and going off to war. Knowing that Camden Lahey would die that day.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stilinski’s and Harry meeting (as promised to asingh123)  
> Camden and Isaac, little kid life  
> Camden’s Death and Time at War (possible Alex Rider x-over)  
> Harry meets Danny Phantom  
> Lydia and Harry back in colonial days  
> STEREK, with a hint of Lydia/Parrish  
> Harry and Jack Frost, untimely meeting  
> Death and Harry’s first official meeting, what MOD truly means  
> Harry + Winchesters = Disaster  
> Harry Meets the Doctor  
> Chantel’s hunt for Theo  
> Stiles confronting Harry about lying to him  
> Me: The ones that I have left, my sister asked me to add Harry meeting the Doctor and that would go through all of Modern Who if I do it. Chantel’s hunt for Theo was one that I was unsure if I should add or not but I did since I probably won’t get to it in the sequel depending on when Theo returns during the sequel and such. The Stiles confronting Harry will be a semi continuation but a separate part of the Stilinski’s and Harry meeting. Somethings might not add up but I promise it will make sense a bit later!!
> 
> Stiles: Can you just get to it.
> 
> Derek: Please, I want to go home.
> 
> Me: Alright, alright. So I’m doing the Stilinski and Harry’s meeting, this will go pretty off of cannon and it will be Harry as Harry instead of anyone else. A lot will be explained, such as why Harry was so immediate to trust the pack.
> 
> Disclaimer Here ---> I am a lost boy, from Neverland, usually hanging around Peter Pan. And when we’re bored we play in the woods, always on the run from Captain Hook. Run, Run, Lost Boy they say to me. Away from all of reality. Neverland is home, to lost boys like me, and lost boys like me are free.
> 
> The Stilinski Family meeting the infamous Harry Potter; semi adopting him in the process.
> 
> 3rd Person POV

 




Clutching the little baby to his chest, Harry took a shaky breath and walked down the road. He was unsure of where the goblins had sent him, of where Death had sent him. Taking light footsteps, Harry looked around shakily. Stumbling slightly, tired and magically depleted, Harry found it difficult to take keep his eyes open. Passing a sign, big and tall with the words “Beacon Hills” sprawled across it, Harry shook his head. Where was Beacon Hills? The next question was, what year was it? Death mentioned another time, but this seemed a bit hard to believe. Glancing around once again, Harry trudged on. It wasn’t until he saw the lights of the town, but he was still quite a ways away, that Harry fully collapsed. His knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground, holding Teddy close and making sure he didn’t get hurt.

And, as luck would have it, the sky began to cry. Raindrops fell around and on him. It was too risky to use his magic, while he wouldn’t die it was highly likely he might fall into a coma until all of his magic was replenished. In his paranoid state Harry wasn’t going to risk it. Soon his clothes were soaked through, Teddy still dry as Harry held the little child close to his chest and used his own body to cover him. The rain was freezing and it wasn’t long before Harry was shivering and looking around for shelter of some sort. A bright light, a car maybe?, shone on him. 

The car slowed down at the sight of him, stopping completely right in front. Despite his exhausted and vulnerable state, Harry stumbled upwards and pulled Teddy closer to him. One hand in front of himself, ready to use it to protect Teddy, Harry tried to see who was in the car. The window closest to him rolled down and a woman with medium length brown hair that was curled slightly leaned closer to the now open window.

“Do you need a lift? I can take you into town, or the hospital?” the lady suggested, looking at him.

That was when Teddy began to stir, whimpering and crying slightly. His hair began to shift colors, into an orangish-red which meant he was uncomfortable. Now slightly scared, Harry looked back up at the woman. Her eyes weren’t wide with fright, if anything she seemed understanding.

“Come on, get in. We’re heading there anyways,” the lady said, popping open her door.

Once again looking around, Harry grabbed his now soaked bag (silently hoping that the charms inside kept everything dry), and got into the car. He closed the door behind him, still on his guard, and cooed gently at Teddy. The woman didn’t seem at all nervous about grabbing some random guy off the street, instead driving down the road. It was about that time Harry noticed the kid in the back seat. His hair was the same brown as his mother’s with a few moles on his face. However he was unable to see the kids eyes, as they were closed and he was asleep.

“What’s your name?” the woman finally asked, “I’m Claudia and that’s my son Stiles.”

Harry hesitated for a second, “I’m Harry… this is Teddy.”

“How old is he?”

“A couple of months. How old is Stiles?”

“He turned eight just last week, as he reminds me every waking moment.”

A small laugh slipped past Harry’s barriers. As though waiting for that Claudia glanced over at him with a grin. She was very beautiful, but reminded him more of what a mother was supposed to be. Looking back down at Teddy, who had calmed down slightly now that he was no longer out in the cold, he noticed that his hair had returned to a dirty brown. Tears gathered in his eyes, remembering just why he had Teddy in the first place, Harry hurriedly wiped them before anyone could notice.

“Just what were you doing out in that rain?” Claudia finally asked, stopped at a light.

“Running,” Harry answered hoarsely, “I didn’t realize it was going to rain. What year is it?”

“Did you hit your head? Its 2004.”

“Maybe…” 

It was only six years later, six years after the Battle. But for him, it hadn’t even been an hour yet. Closing his eyes tightly, Harry leaned back against the seat. Why had Death only moved him six years in the future? Why had the goblins sent him to America? 

“Are you okay?” Claudia questioned.

“I’m fine,” Harry responded reflexively.

“No you’re not. You were out in the rain with a little baby, only a bag and the clothes on your back to your name. I’m fine is probably reflex for you to say. Now tell me the truth.”

Nibbling on his lip Harry weighed the options. It was six years later, the terrorists attack in Britain were probably old news by now, only remembered by the memorials set up. Everyone had moved on, most likely just about no one was looking for him anymore. In all honesty he had probably been declared dead. And wasn’t that a sharp stab of irony.

“I’m not fine… but I will be,” Harry finally decided on, looking down at Teddy.

“And that’s all that matters,” Claudia said softly.

Their drive was over way too soon. It came as a shock to Harry to find out that he had been enjoying Claudia’s company. The young mother who was currently trying to wake her son. Stiles was very hyperactive Harry soon learned, as the young boy was constantly going from one thing to another. By the time they got inside Stiles was just as soaked as Harry, but from jumping in the puddles. Once inside Stiles was sat on a chair next to Harry by Claudia, who ordered him to stay. While Stiles did stay seated, his constantly squirmed and tapped his fingers on something.

“What’s your name?” Stiles asked, “I’m Stiles. Well, my nickname is Stiles. My real name is really hard to pronounce. Daddy can’t even pronounce it. But Mommy can. And Mommy taught me too! Mommy is really cool! She gives me candy and fixes my scratches! See!” Stiles showed him a bandaid on his elbow, “This is when Scotty and I were playing a game. I fell and hurt my elbow. But it was okay. Mommy gave me her special kisses and I felt okay again! Can I hold your baby?”

The last sentence was basically all Harry understood of that statement. And even then it took him a bit to really digest what Stiles had asked. This would be the first time since the war that Harry would really let go of Teddy. But he would have to do it sometime. Swallowing back the lump in his throat, Harry got up and knelt in front of Stiles, extremely serious.

“Alright, but you gotta stay seated. And you gotta do exactly what I say,” Harry told him, “Babies are very fragile so you gotta be careful.”

“Okay,” now Stiles looked unsure, but still very determined.

After hesitating a second, Harry gently placed Teddy in Stiles’ arms. The little baby stirred a little, but soon settled down and sucked on the pacifier in his mouth. Then Harry adjusted Stiles’ hold, explaining the reasons why he had to hold the baby a certain way, before stepping back a bit. It was such a cute picture, Stiles looking proud of how he was holding a baby. And for once he wasn’t squirming, taking the responsibility of holding a baby seriously.

“Harry,” the soft voice of Claudia said, “This is my friend Melissa, is it okay if she checks you over quickly?”

“Yeah, can you watch Teddy though?” Harry asked, glancing over.

Melissa was a young woman, her hair very curly and dark. She reminded him distantly of Andromeda, but younger and with more relaxed features. With that in mind he followed her into a separate room, hearing Claudia talk to Stiles and coo at Teddy as he walked away. The check up was quick but thorough, the first experience he had of a check up in his life. 

“Other than being in the rain for who knows how long you seem fine. But my recommendation is a good meal and a safe place to rest, a roof over your head. Do you have anywhere to stay?” Melissa asked.

“Uh… any cheap motels around here?” Harry asked, having some muggle money but he wasn’t sure if it was in American money. 

In all honesty he had more than some muggle money, but it would look weird if he was loaded with money (which he was, in a bottomless little coin bag he had). And, like he said before, he wasn’t sure if it was in American currency. 

“How old are you dear?” Melissa asked.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Harry looked sheepishly up at Melissa. While in this time he would be around nineteen, he was still seventeen. Which, in just about every continent he could think of, made him underage. So therefore he wouldn’t really be able to live on his own. Which made it kinda difficult when he thought about it, raising Teddy. He was only seventeen.

“Harry?” Melissa questioned.

“I’m seventeen…”

While her facial expression didn’t change, Harry could practically feel the pity radiating off of her. Once again he looked away, not wanting to see the look on her face. A seventeen year old boy, with a little baby, sitting in the rain with nothing but a bag. She probably thought he ran away from home. And he did, in a way. He had chosen to go, Death and the goblins just helped him get away.

“I’m not going to judge you Harry. Let me just talk to Claudia for a second before I check over Teddy, then you can go okay?” Melissa suggested.

“Okay,” Harry replied softly.

While it felt like hours, it was really only a few minutes, until Melissa returned with Teddy in her arms. Nothing showed on her face, even as she said Teddy was okay. After telling him to wait for her in the waiting room, as she had to get everything together for him, Harry grabbed a bottle and began to feed Teddy. The little baby drank the milk greedily, small hands wrapping around the plastic bottle.

“Alright, come on Stiles. Come on Harry, let’s go home,” Claudia suddenly said, looking slightly pale.

“What?” Harry asked.

“Did you really think we’re going to leave you in a motel. No, you’re coming home with Stiles and I. John already said it’s okay,” Claudia replied, “Now get up, come on.”   
“Claudia, I can’t.”

“Nonsense. Let’s go.”

That was what reminded him of Mrs. Weasley. The similarities were striking with her motherly ways and stubborn no nonsense attitude. But then again the differences were there too, the way she let Stiles do whatever he wanted as long as it didn’t affect his health or the way he would turn out when he got older.

“Scotty!” Stiles exclaimed, hugging the younger boy with a slightly crooked jaw.

“Stiles!”

“Come on boys! You can talk in the car,” Claudia scooped Teddy out of Harry’s arms, making it so he had no choice to go with them.

And Harry wasn’t sure he would have left even with Teddy.

**_*******STILINSKIFAMILY*******_ **

Their home was exactly how he imagined a true home to be like. A little smaller, but not to small. Just the right size. Two stories with a porch and a garage. The light blue jeep rumbled up the small driveway, stopping inside the garage. Now that the sound of the rain was gone, Harry started feeling paranoid again. What was he doing? Why had he followed this family home? They might die too, just like Tonks and Remus, just like Sirius, like Fred and Mad-Eye. One hand, delicate, touched his shoulder.

“You okay sweetheart?” Claudia asked.   
“Yeah, are you sure this is okay?” Harry questioned.

Her face softened, “I wouldn’t have said it was if it wasn’t.”

After taking a steadying breath, Harry clutched Teddy closer and made his way into the house. Everything was warm inside, the colors and the atmosphere. Not to mention the temperature. Toys were scattered around, a coloring book on the table opened to a random page. A small smile covered his face at the sight of a bright blue Simba. Following Claudia into the kitchen, he watched as she found stuff for dinner and began to cook. Stiles and Scott were playing some sort of game in the living room, talking animatedly. 

“I’m home!” someone shouted after the door shut.

“Daddy!” Stiles exclaimed and ran out of sight.

“Smells good Claudia!”

Harry glanced up as an older man, a little younger than how old his parents would be if alive, came into the kitchen. His hair was cut shorter, styled up, and a dirty blonde. A police uniform, deputy, was his current outfit with his last name, Stilinski, on a shiny nameplate.

“Name’s John Stilinski, nice to meet you,” he introduced himself, shaking Harry’s hand.

“Harry.”

“And that’s Teddy!” Stiles piped up, “I got to hold him.”

“Yes he did,” Claudia interrupted, giving John a gentle kiss on the cheek, “Now go wash up or no food for you.”

Raising his hands in surrender, John left the room to go into the bathroom. A little awkward Harry decided to instead pay attention to Teddy, brushing the little hairs out of his face. Cooing and bouncing Teddy softly, Harry wondered how on earth he got himself into this situation.

**_*******STILINSKIFAMILY*******_ **

Technically speaking, Harry should probably be asleep by now. But he just couldn’t manage to close his eyes. In the next room Stiles and Scott had fallen asleep hours before, in the bassinette by his bed Teddy slumbered peacefully. Harry knew that he should be taking this time to sleep, who knows when Teddy would wake up screaming his head off. But his mind just could not shut up. By this point he knew that the nightmares of the battle would probably keep him up, or make him scream bloody murder in his sleep, but it didn’t mean he shouldn’t try. Yet every time he shut his eyes, he saw someone else dying. 

Sliding out of bed, Harry left the dark room. Maybe a drink of water would settle his nerves, maybe help him fall asleep. But a light from the kitchen kept him from going in. Standing on the top step, Harry could hear the conversation from inside.

“It’s getting worse John,” Claudia’s soft voice lifted up towards his position at the top of the stairs.

“We’ll get through it Claud’s, one step at a time remember?” John replied.

“I nearly lashed out at Stiles today, I’m getting dangerous. I forgot to take him to school today. The doctor said it’s progressing far more rapidly then they thought.”   
“Hey, hey. Don’t talk like that.”

John’s voice was shaky.

“There’s no cure John. We know that, we’ve known that. Stiles is taking care of me now more than himself. Maybe it’s time we take up Melissa’s offer, she takes care of them in the morning and you take both of them in the afternoon. We’ve waited too long.”   
“Claudia…”

“No, I’ve already decided. I’m sorry John, if I go in it’s easier for them to keep me from hurting someone.”

The silence rang and Harry backed up. Was this why there was darkness around Claudia? Was this why he sensed Death around her. Maybe this was why Death had sent him here. But he didn’t want to have to reap Claudia! She was the first muggle to show him kindness here. And he was already starting to feel like family. The light downstairs shut off and Harry retreated hastily into his room. 

Why did Death always follow him around?

**_*******STILINSKIFAMILY*******_ **

Just like she had said, Claudia was now in the hospital 24/7. Around the same time, Harry started school. There he met the Hales, specifically Derek. And immediately he recognized the aura around them, one of a wolf. While Cora rubbed him the wrong way, the rest of his family (except for Peter, the creep) seemed to be kind. Cora was annoying and he decided to avoid her to the best of his ability. Thankfully that was easy as she was Stiles age. Derek was nice to him, but didn’t really stray away from his group of friends. It didn’t really affect him much though, as Derek was two years younger than him. But, being in Derek’s class, was kinda embarrassing. The only way he could fix that though was to do work when not in class, on top of the homework, in order to skip grades. Yeah, that wasn’t going to happen.

“Hey Harry, you wanna come shoot some hoops with us?” Derek invited.

Silently judging whether or not it was an honest request or not, Harry nodded silently and got up. Most of the kids in class with him tended to avoid him, calling him dumb and lazy. In reality Harry was one of the tops of his class, obviously not in the top three but definitely in the top five. Everyone just judged him that way because he wasn’t a senior, like he would be if he was in his age group.

“You do know how to play basketball right?” Derek asked, playing with the ball in his hand.

A brief memory of him playing basketball in one of his past lives popped into his head. All the rules and the little tricks he learned reemerging into his mind. A slight grin crossed his face and he glanced at Derek.

“We’ll just have to see won’t we?” Harry asked.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes,” Derek decided.

Despite Derek’s worries, they just played HORSE. But the extreme version. And, to those that don’t know what the extreme version is, it’s simple. Basically, all you have to do is shoot the same way that the shooter did. For example, Derek shot with his left hand, on the three point line, while balancing on one foot. To everyone’s surprise, except Harry’s, he made it. A grin on his face, Derek passed the ball to Harry. Raising his eyebrows, Harry moved to where Derek was and put the ball in his left hand, balancing on one foot, and shot it from the three point line. The ball bounced off the rim, shooting away. 

“Dude!” one of the boys said to Derek, after trying it himself, “How did you do that?”   
“Dumb luck,” Derek replied with a grin.

Before they could continue, the bell rung. Everyone groaned, rolling their eyes at the bell. Harry however quietly packed up and headed to his next class, jumping in surprise when Derek came up behind him.

“You wanna hang out after school?” Derek asked, “You’re pretty good, should join the team.”

“I can’t. Gotta take Stiles and Scott home before taking care of them and Teddy,” Harry replied shrugging.

“Teddy?”

“He’s mine… Well, my godson. I’m in charge of him now.”

“Sorry, good luck though!”

A genuine grin crossed Harry’s face, before he went to his next class.

**_*******STILINSKIFAMILY*******_ **

There was nothing he could do, Harry knew that logically. But seeing the way Stiles cried, the way he went quiet and his hyperactive way seemed to slow down. The way that his spark, the spark that no one but Claudia and Harry knew about, lashed out and destroyed his bedroom. Harry wished he had done something to stop it. And now, he was standing in front of her grave, in his black suit. Stiles was in a suit as well, bawling his eyes out in between him and John. Sitting with them was Melissa and Scott, wearing black as well. Despite not knowing what was going on, Teddy was whimpering as well and looking around with wide eyes. But the reaction that really worried him was John. He was quiet, not a tear in his eyes. It was like he had shut down. 

“Claudia was a wonderful mother, friend, and lover. She was always there for people, she was gentle and kind. But at the same time she was the most mischievous, stubborn, and curious person anyone knew,” Natalie Martin, one of Claudia’s friends, was saying about her, “However her heart was the biggest I’ve ever seen. Anyone and everyone could fit inside it. Even to the end she was always looking out for others more than herself. May she live forever in our hearts.”

Tears were flowing freely down Harry’s face, as he remember Claudia’s laugh and how she went out of her way to help him. By this point Stiles was inconsolable, sobbing his heart out in his father’s side. The funeral ended after a heartwarming speech from Melissa. Their mismatched family went to the grave marker, touching it gently. Carved in were words that didn’t even begin to describe Claudia.

**_Claudia Stilinski_ **

**_May 5, 1997 - June 14, 2004_ **

**_Mother, Wife, Friend_ **

**_“In the end we only regret the chances we didn’t take”_ **

Shakily standing again, Harry took the keys from John. The way he was acting the older male shouldn’t be driving. After putting Teddy in the booster seat, Harry put the keys in the ignition and turned the car over. The drive home was quiet, Harry starting to dread the reaction John would have once he came out of his shock. Once they were home Harry grabbed Teddy and put the keys on the hook, setting Teddy down for his nap before returning downstairs. Stiles was up in his room, which was probably a good thing as John seemed to be drowning himself in liquor.

“John…” Harry whispered softly.

“What are you doing here?” John asked harshly, “Why did Claudia take you home?”   
“She just wanted to help…”

“She only got worse after you got here! YOU KILLED HER!”

Harry flinched at the accusation, “Come on John. Don’t do this. Think about Stiles.”   
“I am thinking about Stiles. You kill people wherever you go! What happened to Teddy’s parents. How about yours? Did you have to take Claudia too, you kill everyone around you. Death follows you like a plague. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!”

That struck deep, causing all the breath to leave Harry. Tears clouded his vision and Harry stumbled backwards, out of the room. The tears began to fall down his face, even as he fought his way upstairs. John was dead on, it would be better for him to leave. Quickly packing up his minimal items, and a picture of him with the Stilinski family, Harry picked up Teddy and disapparated. Harry James Potter was now dead, Camden Henry Lahey was born, with his son Teddy Remus Lahey.

The picture of the Stilinski’s stayed with him, currently still in the old bag that he had when he first met Claudia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: ANGST! ANGST! ALL THE ANGST
> 
> Stiles: WHYYYYYYYY
> 
> Derek: You broke everyone.
> 
> Me: I would enjoy some prompts.
> 
> Review Request Here → He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe, believe in him and believe in me, together we will fly away in a cloud of green to your beautiful destiny, as we soared above the town that never loved me, I realized I finally had a family


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camden and Isaac, little kid life  
> Camden’s Death and Time at War (possible Alex Rider x-over)  
> Harry meets Danny Phantom  
> Lydia and Harry back in colonial days  
> STEREK, with a hint of Lydia/Parrish  
> Harry and Jack Frost, untimely meeting  
> Death and Harry’s first official meeting, what MOD truly means  
> Harry + Winchesters = Disaster  
> Harry Meets the Doctor  
> Chantel’s hunt for Theo  
> Stiles confronting Harry about lying to him  
> Me: Hey guys! I am so sorry for hurting your feelings in the last chapter. And there is a good reason for that. And, as requested by my little sister, I will be doing Camden’s death in this chapter. There will be an Alex Rider crossover but you will only need minimal knowledge of Alex Rider (basically just the names and a little bit of background on Alex).
> 
> Derek: Also, she’s thinking about writing another Teen Wolf crossover. Basically Superfamily but with Stiles. If anyone has interest let her know. She’ll post it within a few days… hopefully.
> 
> Stiles: She’s really bad about updating, if you haven’t noticed.
> 
> Me: Shush, I have school.
> 
> Camden’s Death and Time at War X-Over with Alex Rider
> 
> Disclaimer Here ---> Do I look lonely? I see the shadows on my face, people have told me I don't look the same, maybe I lost weight. I'm playing hooky, with the best of the best, put my heart on my chest, so that you can see it too, I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall, the lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?
> 
> 3rd Person POV

Being in a special group with a SAS unit from Britain wasn’t what Camden thought his time at war would be. What was even weirder was that they all had animal names, like seriously why? And, in order to keep him from feeling left out, they had given him a codename as well. It was Hound, how ironic. Oh, and that wasn’t the best part. They had a kid with them, fifteen at most. Whenever he asked why they had a kid their leader, Wolf, replied with classified. And excuse you if there was going to be a kid in their group he wanted to know why.

“Hound! You wanna join?” Eagle asked, waving the cards.

Their group consisted of four men, himself, and the kid. Well, there was more than that, like their bodyguards and stuff, but they weren’t part of the group. Eagle was probably the youngest of the men, with dark brown hair and green eyes. And he acted more immature than the kid was. Note to self, never give him sugar. But he was an amazing marksman and was usually their sniper (if they needed it). Next was Snake. He was a blonde scotsman, and probably the mother hen of the group. But Camden just assumed it was because he was the designated medic. He was also the one constantly fussing over everyone in the group, especially the kid. After him was Fox, the only one that had willingly told Camden his name (which was Ben Daniels by the way), and was their language man. But he was really quiet and actually confessed that the only reason he was here was because K-Unit (their group) needed another member and someone had to watch over Cub (the kid). Camden figured that meant he was actually a secret agent to MI6. Fox had dark hair and light blue eyes, reminding Camden of Derek. Then there was the leader, Wolf. Wolf was a gruff Mexican and usually only communicated with grunts and growls. That reminded Camden of all the werewolves he had met, but even they talked more. Wolf took no crap from anyone and worked them too the bone. And lastly, Cub. Cub was the kid, fifteen years old. He was quiet and had multiple scars on his body. However Cub talked whenever spoken too, usually short or sarcastic answers, but willingly talked to Fox and him occasionally. Cub had fair hair and brown eyes, reminding him slightly of Isaac back at home.

“Hound, you paying attention?” Eagle demanded.

“You gonna try cheating again Eagle?” Camden asked, coming over, “Cause if so I’m gonna tell you it’s not gonna work.”

“Cub, you want to join us?” Fox called around Eagle, “I know you know how to play.”

“I don’t think that’d be fair to Eagle,” Cub replied with a sly smile.

“Oi!”

Camden snorted as Eagle grumbled, Snake dealing out the cards quietly. Death seemed to surround all of them, sobering Camden whenever he paid attention to the aura. Some of them more so than others. But the one aura that always made Camden wince was the one around Cub, it was dark. Much darker than the others. 

“I fold,” Snake decided, glancing at the cards around him.

“I’m all in,” Cub replied, pushing all of his M&M’s into the middle.

“You sure about that Cub?” Eagle demanded.

“Positive.”

Cub’s poker face was as good, if not better, than Camden’s own. Every single time Camden saw it, he was more impressed than he had been before. Eye twitching, Eagle flipped over the other card. Camden glanced at his cards, comparing them. Nothing showed on his face, even as he knew he would lose this round. 

“I fold,” Fox said, putting his cards on the ground.

“What? Foxy!” Eagle exclaimed, “Why must you leave me alone.”

“Eagle, this game is every man for themselves.”

The last card was flipped, Camden folding as well leaving Eagle and Cub up against each other. Sweat dripped down Eagle’s face, even as he showed off his cards. 

“Full House,” he had three fives and two nines.

“Four of a kind,” Cub replied, showing the Queens with one four.

“Dammit Cub! Why are you so good at this game?” Eagle demanded.

“I’ve got the luck of the Devil.”

Cub gathered up his winnings of different kind of candies. He popped a M&M in his mouth before returning to his bunk. Snorting slightly, Wolf shook his head and cleaned off his gun. One of their bodyguard people came in, slightly pale.

“We’ve got our orders. We’re going in tomorrow,” he said.

That night, they all slept sober. Knowing that they might not all make it out tomorrow.

**_*******DEATH &WAR*******_ **

Bullets rained down around them, striking people down to the ground. Camden gritted his teeth and returned fire, crouched down in a trench. Next to him Cub was reloading his gun, the fastest he had ever seen, before returning fire. Every shot the kid took sent someone down on the other side. Camden gritted his teeth, knowing who would die next before Cub did. Death’s presence, and his reapers, were here. Their dark cloaks drifting in and out of his line of sight.

“Cover me,” Cub hissed at him, before disappearing up a tree.

“Cub!” Camden growled, before shooting at anyone that seemed to be aiming at Cub.

Bullet after bullet came from the tree, hitting those on the other side in the head. Soon the other side retreated, running off. Cub dropped out of the tree, crouching beside K-Unit. Quickly Camden scanned the troops still with them, counting their heads. Over a dozen were gone, more wounded. Looking away, Camden quickly judged the injuries of the others. Cub had blood splattered on his face, but it wasn’t his own judging by the way he was already wiping it off, but he only had some minor cuts and bruises. Fox was getting stitched up by Snake, a bullet having grazed his arm. Snake just looked tired, bags under his eyes. Wolf was limping, a bullet having got his leg. Without another thought Camden knelt beside Wolf, grabbing a pair of tweezers and pulling out the bullet before borrowing a needle and thread from Snake and stitching it up. While he wrapped up the wound Camden checked on Eagle, who had a bullet graze on his cheek but was already getting checked out by Cub.

“We need to move,” Camden said, sitting up.

“Great idea, but where?” Wolf demanded.   
“We need more cover, but still need to be able to see if someone is sneaking up on us,” Cub muttered, “There’s not many places like that, maybe a cave? No, we’d be to vulnerable, unless there’s a few more exits that we can cover.”

“We just need to move. Let’s go.”

**_*******DEATH &WAR*******_ **

They did find a cave with multiple exits to spend the night. A low fire, limited smoke, was burning in the middle of their group. Cub was against a wall, able to see all entry points, eyes wide open as he watched the fire. To his left was Fox, shuffling his cards but not looking to play with anyone. On the other side of Cub was Snake, muttering softly to himself as he checked his med kit. Next to Snake was Wolf, taking point near the exit with his gun out and watching the light outside grow dim. Then there was Eagle, curled up in a ball seemingly asleep. Camden however was looking at the picture of the Lahey family. His picture of the Stilinski’s was safe at home, in a bag. Right now though he was looking at the picture of the Lahey’s, his parents with their arms around each other in the back, himself holding Teddy next to Isaac, one arm around his grinning little brother.The picture reminded him of what he wouldn’t get back to, having a feeling that this was where Camden Lahey would die and another version of himself would be born. 

“That your family?” Fox asked softly, “The ones you’re fighting for?”

Camden grinned dryly, “Yeah, one of them. That’s my kid, Teddy. He’s barely a year now. His birthday is in a few weeks. That’s my little brother Isaac, he just turned nine last month.”

“You’ve got a kid? You’re like what, nineteen?” Snake piped up.   
“Actually, I’m only eighteen. Teddy isn’t mine biologically. I’m his godfather, legal guardian. His parents died when he was only a couple of months. I became in charge when I was only seventeen.”

“What happened?” Cub asked softly.   
“This wasn’t the only war I’ve been in. His parents both died protecting me in a war,” Camden replied bitterly, “I tried to convince them to stay with him. Stubborn bastards, the both of them.”

Everyone went quiet, not knowing how to reply to that. Camden sighed softly and went inside his sleeping bag, tucking the picture back into his pocket. In the light of the flickering fire, Camden looked around at everyone’s aura. The darkness around Cub had grown, darkening and writhed around him with promise. Closing his eyes tightly, Camden promised himself that he would do everything within his power to keep Cub from dying, even revealing his secret.

**_*******DEATH &WAR*******_ **

The next morning Camden made sure to stick close to Cub’s side. If the teenager noticed it, he chose not to say anything. Multiple times Camden forced Cub behind him, shooting at however was trying to kill them. However that only seemed to make the darkness grow and blacken even more. This was beginning to frustrate him, as he didn’t and wouldn’t know how Cub would die until it happened or if he viewed his future. And both weren’t good ideas, as viewing Cub’s future could be disastrous and kill him sooner. So yeah, not a good idea.

“Bomb!” one of the men called.

“You’re up Hound,” Wolf growled.

Oh, didn’t he mention? Camden had become the person in charge of disarming the bombs, which was why he was with K-Unit in the first place. Growling slightly, feeling this would be his death, Camden rushed to where the bomb was. Silently he cursed, this bomb was improvised. Probably homemade. That meant he would have to improvise and go with his instincts in disarming it. Taking a steadying breath, Camden went to work. But soon he realized that this would not be a bomb easily disarmed. Normally his magic would settle beneath the surface when it came to disarming bombs, but this time it was lashing out.

“Get the kid out of here,” Camden ordered, “Actually, all of you get out of here.”

“We aren’t leaving you Hound,” Wolf replied.

“I’m not leaving,” Cub said at the same time.

“Get out of here! This bomb was homemade, one wrong cut or move and it will explode. I’m not killing off this whole unit because of a stupid bomb. Now get out of here.”

“We aren’t leaving you to die,” Snake replied.   
“GO!” power fueled Camden’s words, even as his magic lashed out at the bomb again.

“Fox take Cub and go,” Wolf ordered.

“What?” Cub demanded.

Even as he said that, Fox grabbed Cub’s upper arm. Almost immediately the teenager began to struggle, growling at Fox and trying to break free. But Fox was stronger and bigger and practically dragged Cub out of the blast range, behind the rocks surrounding them. As Cub was dragged away the darkness around him lessened, before practically disappearing. A breath Camden didn’t realize he was holding escaped him. 

“You guys should leave too. I can guarantee this bomb is going to explode,” Camden said, his magic getting into the circuits and causing them to malfunction.

Before anyone could reply the beeping got louder and more erratic. The numbers on the screen frizzed and began to flicker, switching between numbers rapidly with no apparent pattern. Then everything went quiet, but before anyone could take a breath Camden felt the pressure building inside the bomb. Closing his eyes tightly the bomb went off. Camden felt himself get torn to pieces, muscle and bone shattering. Pain like no other filled his body, nerve endings on fire. And then, everything went numb. 

The last thing he heard was Cub scream for them.

**_*******DEATH &WAR*******_ **

His whole body burned, everything was frayed. Smoke and flames licked up the different pieces of his body, even as he was pieced back together. Everything hurt, pain had become everything he knew. His body was getting pieced together, bit by bit. Someone was grumbling besides his head, Death perhaps. Maybe a reaper. He gasped, being able to breathe again. A weak moan of pain escaped him and he tried to get away. But the pain was everywhere. Whoever had put his body back together was gone now. Screaming hoarsely, Camden got to his feet. No, he wasn’t Camden anymore. Camden had died in that explosion, so had Teddy. A tear slipped down his cheek, he was Harry again. Until he could think of someone else to be. Taking a shaky breath, Harry picked up the invisibility cloak left beside his head and put it around himself. Before he left to get Teddy there was one last thing to do.

Cub was sitting next to Fox, still behind the rock. The way he sat seemed to be one of shock.

“They’re dead, they’re all dead,” Cub whispered, a tone of disbelief in his voice, “Hound knew what was going to happen didn’t he.”

“I think he did…”

“He tried to save us. All of us. And Wolf didn’t listen.”

“Wolf is… was a stubborn bastard.”

“They had families… What do we tell them?”

Camden didn’t want to hear anymore. Then he disapparated, reappearing outside his home. But it’s not his home anymore. Silently he crept inside, stealing some clothes from his old room and putting them on. Then he gathered up Teddy and the bag, leaving his home for good.

For weeks he grieved the death of Camden, the death of Wolf, of Snake, of Eagle, and all the stubborn bodyguards whose names he never got around to knowing. They were dead and he lived. He would live on forever, alone with no one. He would outlive Teddy, precious Teddy. Teddy, who he would watch grow old and die. Then he would have to bury his baby. And he would never do it again. He would never become attached to another child, never have his own. Because he knew they would die and he would live. And he couldn’t do it again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Depressing. I’m sorry for killing them, but I must. Death is a constant around Harry, so get used to it.
> 
> Stiles: You don’t sound apologetic.
> 
> Me: SORRY!! PROMPTS PLEASE  
> Review Request Here → The death of a bachelor, ooh, letting the water fall. The death of a bachelor, ooh, seems so fitting for, happily ever after. How could I ask for more? A lifetime of laughter, at the expense of the death of a bachelor


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camden and Isaac, little kid life  
> Harry meets Danny Phantom  
> Lydia and Harry back in colonial days  
> STEREK, with a hint of Lydia/Parrish  
> Harry and Jack Frost, untimely meeting  
> Death and Harry’s first official meeting, what MOD truly means  
> Harry + Winchesters = Disaster  
> Harry Meets the Doctor  
> Chantel’s hunt for Theo  
> Stiles confronting Harry about lying to him  
> Me: So I’m doing the Harry and Jack Frost meeting for this one. As no one has done any suggestions of what they want me to do next.
> 
> Jordan: Thank you Stiles, for reminding her that she hasn’t kidnapped me recently.
> 
> Me: Shush.
> 
> Disclaimer Here -- If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in a river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song.
> 
> 3rd Person POV

Throughout his long life, Harry met multiple people and spirits. Apparently Santa Claus was real, however his friends knew him as North. So was the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, even the Groundhog! They considered him the Spirit of Death, which was laughable until he realized that was basically what he was. Soon it became an inside joke with quite a few of the spirits that the Spirit of Death was called Harry. And it was kinda funny to be honest, if it wasn’t such a sobering thought. Harry had chosen to be a Healer, but he still did reap quite a few kids.

Right now however, Harry was in the spirit realm. While he was somewhat trying to find some people he used to know, Harry was truly just trying to escape the living realm. Reality had hit too close to home recently, leaving Alex and Ben the only ones alive of his old unit. The Spirit Realm lessened the blow for him, somewhat. 

“Who are you?” Someone suddenly asked, landing next to him.

Wincing as he turned around, Harry inhaled sharply. He remembered this kid, but it was clear that he didn’t remember him. The Moon had stopped him from reaping him, instead pleading with Harry to help him transform him into a spirit. Usually the spirits (like North and Tooth) were just immortal humans, like him (except Harry had died but whatever), but Jack had actually died and the Moon needed Harry’s help in making him a spirit.

“Uh, hello? Can you even see me or are you just staring right through me like every other person on this freaking planet,” Jack replied, leaning on his staff.

“Oh I can see you,” Harry replied, his glowing green eyes focusing on Jack.

As though he was scared of Harry, Jack stepped back slightly. However he didn’t leave, if anything it seemed that he became even more interested. Cocking his head to the side, Jack went up into the air and landed on his staff. Raising his eyebrows, which couldn’t be seen through his shadowed hood, Harry watched the young winter spirit.

“Who are you?” Jack questioned.

“I’m sure you’ve heard of me. The Guardians are scared of me, the spirits flee from me, and my only friends are the dead,” The last was a lie but a rumor that the spirits had spread and Harry finally just accepted because that’s what all his friends would become eventually.

“Well that sucks. Guess we’re on the same page though. The Guardians could care less about me, the spirits despise me… well Groundhog tolerates me and Mother Nature protects me from the spirits that try to hurt me. But that could be because I’m the only winter spirit. Oh, and I don’t have any friends,” Jack grinned, but Harry could sense the pain underneath of it, “And no one ever sees me.”

Frowning slightly, which could barely be seen through his hood, Harry gestured for Jack to follow him. Looking wary, Jack got off of his staff and followed him. Around him the trees and plants began to die, before they got frosted over by Jack. Finally Harry stopped in front of the Burgess Lake, the place where Jack died and was born again. Standing on the edge of the frozen over lake, Harry stared out at the place where Jack fell through the ice.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you Jack Frost. A little under three hundred years I would say,” Harry finally said, “I wouldn’t know if you remember me or not however.”

“All I remember is the moon, telling me my name. That was it,” Jack replied evenly, “I think I would remember if you were there.”

“I was there when you died, I brought you back. But changed, the moon gifted you your powers. When you opened your eyes I left, my job done.”   
“I died!”

Glancing over, Harry shrugged before looking back to the lake. Honestly he had thought that MIM had told Jack, apparently not. If the moon was out now he would have glared at it. But he wasn’t out, so there was no one to glare at.

“Yes, you did,” Harry replied calmly, pulling down his shadowy hood, “I’ll see you later Jack. I have my own duties to perform.”

“Wait!” Jack called as Harry walked towards the shadow of a tree, “I don’t even know your name!”

The smile on Harry’s face was genuine as he turned, looking over at Jack from the shade of the tree. As he spoke his eyes glowed a brighter green, the green of the killing curse.

“Harry, but most call me the Master of Death,” and he was gone.

**_**********SPIRITS**********_ **

The next time Jack saw Harry wasn’t long after he became a Guardian. It was a normal winter day, a light sheen of snow on the ground. His face turned up at the sun, soaking in the winter sun. Not that it did anything. The sun barely cast any heat on him during the winter, whereas if he intruded on Skye’s territory (summer) he would melt within a few seconds. Thankfully Skye liked him well enough and brought him back to winter before she fled. Speaking of, he should see her sometime. To thank her. Maybe he’d have Aurelia (the spirit of fall) or Hunter (spirit of spring) to give her some sort of gift. Oh well, he’d think about it more later. 

That was when he caught sight of a dark shadow. At first fear filled him, as the dark shadow reminded him of pitch, before he got a closer look. The shadows didn’t seem to cause anyone any fear, if anything it seemed to comfort them and bring them a sense of relief. Cocking his head to the side Jack moved down more, just to get a closer look. Baby Tooth, who had become a constant companion for him, chittered anxiously and tried to get him to turn back.   
“Harry?” Jack questioned to himself, getting a glimpse of deadly green eyes. 

As if hearing him, Harry turned abruptly. The abrupt turn startled Jack and in turn he fell from the tree. Thankfully the wind caught him, lightly setting him on the ground. Once again the hood was pushed down, showing vibrate green eyes and a messy mop of black hair. His eyes seemed dull however, like something had sucked the life out of them.

“Hey Jack,” the smile seemed forced, “I heard you became a Guardian.”   
“Yeah, and got my first group of believers,” Jack replied, leaning against the staff, “And I remembered. You were there… when I died. Holding my sister away from the ice, not letting her go after me. Thank you.”   
“It wasn’t her time. It wasn’t yours either, which was why I could bend the rules to return you as a spirit,” Harry replied, “She grew to an old age, especially for your people then. One hundred and thirty if I remember correctly.”

Jack whistled and looked around. As far as he knew there was no reason for Harry to be here. But who knows, Jack could be wrong. Floating closer Jack set himself down besides Harry, cocking his head to the side.

“Spirits don’t really like you much. I asked around for a bit. They warned me to stay away. North outright said that you were bad news and killed people,” Jack commented, wincing himself when Harry outright flinched, “But you tried to save me. I saw you reach out, trying to get me to grab your hand. And when I didn’t, you held my sister back from charging back onto the thin ice.”

“I did,” Harry replied evenly.

“I think I saw you, because it was then I truly believed in death. Believed that I was going to die. Does that make sense?”

Without saying anything, Harry nodded. Relief flooded Jack. That had been something that he wasn’t sure was true or not. Much less whether or not it made sense to anyone else except for him. There were plenty of things that Jack thought made sense but it didn’t to anyone else.

“Should I expect visits from you then?” Harry questioned.

“Probably. Tooth’s palace is a place I go when I want to get attacked by millions of little fairies. Ow!” Baby Tooth fluttered off, “North isn’t very talkative and I can usually expect to be ignored. Bunny kicks me out and Sandy doesn’t talk much.”

Jack rubbed his cheek. Baby Tooth had a nice right hook when she wanted. A soft snigger escaped the smaller male besides him, the deadly green eyes lighting with laughter. Rolling his eyes Jack followed Harry, towards the building. Inside was lit up, Christmas lights winking at him from the christmas tree. Brightly colored presents loitered underneath the same tree, names for the family written on them. 

“What are we doing here?” Jack asked.

“Preventing a mother from leaving her child an orphan,” the Master of Death replied, walking through the wall as though he was made of smoke.

“But the presents?” Jack demanded confused, “They can’t all be for her.”

Jack was grabbed through the wall by an impatient Harry. The feeling of going through the wall was not entirely comfortable. Leaving Jack feeling as though he had been turned into a vapor form and reminding him of when people used to walk through him. Once he was through the wall Jack looked around, reading the names on the stockings: Jonathan, Shaelyn, Jessica, Grandma, Grandpa. Confusion crossed his face at the sight of Grandma, Grandpa, and Jonathan not having anything in their stockings whereas Shaelyn and Jessica were filled to the brim with random stuffers. There was a tiny little stocking, with no name on it. Jack assumed it was for the baby.

“But, she can’t have all the presents. Can she?” Jack asked again.

“She already has a daughter, Jessica. Jonathan was her husband, died overseas in a terrorist attack a few years ago. He made me promise before he went to take care of his family. Some of these presents are from me,” Harry knelt beside a red and gold present, “Grandma and Grandpa died from natural causes not long after Jonathan.”

There was not a single thing Jack could say. But it was a good thing he didn’t, as Harry suddenly left the room. A small exclamation left him as Jack jolted and went after him. Now in the dining room Jack saw the family of two at the table. The mother was obviously pregnant, wearing an oversized christmas sweater and dark jeans. Her long caramel hair was tied up in a bun, a few wayward strands framing her face. Across from her was a little girl, no older than six, with tight dark curls. Bright blue eyes, like a calm ocean, were shining with laughter. Then the mother, Shaelyn, gasped softly and her hazel eyes widened. 

“Jessica honey, can you do what Mommy told you and grab her bag?” Shaelyn said in a tightly controlled voice.

“Why Mommy?” Jessica asked, cocking her head.

“Your little brother is coming sweetheart, now can you go get the bag?”

An excited bundle of energy ran through Jack, forcing all the air out of him. By his side Harry clutched his arm, lightly pulling Jack closer to him. The winter spirit glanced at Harry in thanks before returning to looking at her. Soft curses were spewing from Shaelyn’s mouth, grabbing her phone and purse shakily. Then she collapsed to the ground with a soft scream.

“Jack I need you to keep Jessica from coming in here,” Harry told him.   
“What’s happening?” Jack demanded, floating back from the room.

“The baby is coming to fast, I have to ease the pain and do what I can. Try to get Jessica to call nine-one-one. It’s not as important as making sure that I heal her the best I can, but it’d be nice,” Harry muttered, gliding over to Shaelyn who was crying out on the floor.

“Can she see you?” Jack asked softly, looking back out the door, “How else can you help?”

“She can see me. Unlike most spirits I have the ability to let people see me, do to my status.”

Fear and confusion was filling Jack, but Harry snapped at him and he quickly left the room. Now, how was he going to get Jessica to stay upstairs. The last resort would be to put up an ice wall and he really hoped he wouldn’t have too. That was always difficult to take down and he wanted to be able to get to Harry if needed. 

“I can’t find it! Mommy!” Jessica cried out.

Well, one less thing to worry about. Now he didn’t have to search every room for Jessica. Silently gliding in the room, invisible to the little girl, Jack layered everything but the phone and the electrical wires in a thin sheet of ice. Jessica shivered and drew her pink sweater closer around her, looking around with slight fear.

“Who’s there?” She called out.

Jack was pretty sure that Jessica was around the age a kid started learning to read, but he wasn’t going to write his name out on the wall. Which was a weird thing to do anyways. Instead he used frost to write out nine-one-one in number form on the wall. A slight scream of terror escaped Jessica, muffled by the sleeve of her pink sweater covering her hands. With another soft sigh Jack knocked the phone down, making sure to cause it to fall on the bed. Understanding flitted across her face and Jessica rushed over to the phone. His duty done Jack closed the door behind him, icing the locks and the handle closed, before rushing down the stairs back to the kitchen.

“Jack, did you do what I asked?” Harry demanded.

The image in the kitchen wasn’t pretty. Blood was surrounding Shaelyn, darkening her oversized sweater and staining the towels underneath her body. There was a sheet covering where Jack subconsciously knew the baby was going to come out and Jack was thankful that he didn’t have to see that. Standing behind Shaelyn, Jack nodded. Beads of sweat was on the adults face, straining with pain.

“The baby’s almost here,” Harry muttered.

It was then Jack noticed the unearthly glow around Shaelyn, the way Harry’s own aura was surrounding her. By now Jack was pretty sure that Harry was doing some sort of thing power thing in order to keep Shaelyn alive. Silently he knelt by Shaelyn’s side, offering some sort of comfort or support. Despite her not being able to see him, which hurt slightly, it seemed to help.

“Almost there Shaelyn,” Harry muttered, his own brow furrowing in concentration, “Come on, just a few more pushes.”

The young woman screamed in pain, her whole body tensing.Then she relaxed, her eyes rolling back into her skull. Cursing, even as the wails of a baby pierced the air, Harry handed the baby, that was wrapped in a towel, to Jack before rushing to Shaelyn’s side. Slightly scared and horrified at being handed a screaming baby, Jack turned to stare at Harry. But the other spirit wasn’t even looking at him. His head was bowed, messy hair covering any expression Jack might have seen. Hair falling in front of him like a curtain. His hands were placed on Shaelyn’s pale and sweaty forehead, muttering something in a language Jack had never heard before. The chanting echoed, the words seemingly cut off at awkward places, and it had a slightly raspy and deep way of it. In his arms the baby wailed loudly, stirring restlessly in Jack’s arms. All the hairs on the back of Jack’s neck rose, goosebumps rising all over his body. 

On the ground Shaelyn rose, inhaling deeply. Coughs escaped her, even as sirens wailed in the distance. Jack shifted uneasily, not liking the thought of possibly getting caught. Despite not being able to be seen, Jack just didn’t like the idea. It made him uncomfortable.

“It’s a boy,” Harry told the young mother, taking the baby from Jack and giving it to Shaelyn. 

“My precious christmas eve baby,” Shaelyn whispered, lifting a weak hand to touch the baby’s head, “Jonathan Harry Levy.”

“We should go,” Harry muttered to Jack, standing besides him, “The ambulance is here.”

“Jessica is locked in the bedroom upstairs,” Jack admitted sheepishly, “It was the only way I could think of.”

“Someone will find her.”

The group left, Jack narrowing his eyes at Harry. They stayed outside, in the cold (which didn’t affect Jack), watching the paramedics go around the house and take Shaelyn and the baby. It was only after they were taken away and Jessica ‘rescued’ from the bedroom that Harry finally left the house. 

“You aren’t what they think you are,” Jack stated, “They think you kill people. But you don’t, you save them.”

“I try too,” Harry corrected, “I don’t always succeed. Sometimes it’s their time, sometimes all I can do is make it easier.”

“You at least try. They judge you immediately, without getting to know you.”   
“They did that with you too Jack. And you proved them wrong.”   
“All you have to do is prove them wrong Harry.”

Harry smiled over at Jack, who grinned back. Leaning back on his staff, frost and snow swirling around him, Jack looked back at the house. People were cleaning up the blood in the kitchen, cleaning the towel and sheets used, and taking care of Jessica. 

“I know what I am. That’s good enough for me,” Harry told him. 

“It shouldn’t be,” Jack muttered to him. 

Shaking his head, Harry glanced over at Jack. The look on his face made it clear to Jack that Harry felt he was too young to understand. Which made him remember that Harry was there when he was given his spirit status. But there was an almost, amused sense to Harry’s glance.

Then the Master of Death tilted his head to Jack, almost like tilting a hat, before he disappeared into the shadows. That was the last time Jack saw the Master of Death, for a long long time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So, I might continue this one-shot. But only after the sequel.
> 
> Stiles: I hate you Jordan.
> 
> Me: Oh shush you, Jordan had to go and deal with some other thing. One of my other author friends needed him for a bit.
> 
> Stiles: I think I would have rathered been with them than you.
> 
> Me: I’m hurt. I thought you liked my company.
> 
> Stiles: Be quiet.
> 
> Review Request Here → Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother. She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no. Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camden and Isaac, little kid life  
> Harry meets Danny Phantom  
> Lydia and Harry back in colonial days  
> STEREK, with a hint of Lydia/Parrish  
> Harry and Jack Frost, untimely meeting  
> Death and Harry’s first official meeting, what MOD truly means  
> Harry + Winchesters = Disaster  
> Harry Meets the Doctor  
> Chantel’s hunt for Theo  
> Stiles confronting Harry about lying to him  
> Harry as Merlin (BBC but with a twist)  
> Me: Just because the Harry and Merlin prompt is fresh in my mind I’m actually going to do it now. So… the next one will probably be Stiles confronting Harry.
> 
> Stiles: And again, she kidnapped me instead of Jordan.
> 
> Me: You’re hardly in these anyways. I think I just found it easier to keep you between the stories.
> 
> Stiles: *middle finger goes up*
> 
> Me: Rude.
> 
> Disclaimer Here → I feel the salty waves come in, I feel them crash against my skin And I smile as I respire because I know they'll never win. There's a haze above my TV, that changes everything I see and maybe if I continue watching I'll lose the traits that worry me
> 
> 3rd Person POV

It has been years, many years after everyone he knew in Beacon Hills died. And soon he died along with them. Even Teddy was gone now, his grandsons old and withering, and his great grandkids having kids of their own. It was getting to the point that he remembered exactly why he hadn’t wanted to become the Master of Death. The sites around him tugged at his heart strings and reminded him painfully of his family, the one he didn’t have anymore.

“Master,” Death bowed politely to him, it wasn’t often Harry saw him outside of the Dream Realm, “Why have you called me?”

“Can you send me back?” Harry asked, “To a time when I don’t know anyone.”

“Are you sure you wish that?” 

The tone made Harry wonder if Death knew something he didn’t. Then again, Death always knew something that Harry didn’t. Whenever Harry felt like he was finally starting to know as much as Death, he threw a curveball. It was very frustrating. 

“I’m sure,” Harry replied.

“Very well.”

Then everything went black.

**_*******HPMERLIN*******_ **

Something didn’t seem right and Merlin just couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Lately he’d been feeling off, like there was something missing. This had been bothering him for a few weeks now and even Arthur and the Knights had figured out that something was up. Recently he had started to avoid them, just to ignore the odd looks they’d send. However, being the manservant of the king makes it difficult to do that successfully. 

“Hey Merlin!” Gwaine jumped in front of him before he could rush off with a lame excuse, “Arthur’s ordered you to come to practice.”   
“I would but I have too… polish Arthur’s boots,” Merlin stuttered, trying to move past Gwaine.

Gwaine easily blocked him, “‘Fraid I can’t let you go.”

“Gwaine…”

“Nope, not happening.”

Thinking that he could get back the way he came, Merlin turned around. But he was blocked by Percival, who was crossing his arms in front of his chest. Gulping deeply Merlin conceded defeat, noticing all the knights lurking in every corner that he could possibly think to use and escape.

“I have to go don’t I?” Merlin asked.

“Yep, might as well accept it,” Gwaine replied cheerily.

And so Merlin was escorted (taken) towards the training grounds. Once there he found Arthur’s armour and sword and picked it up. It wasn’t long before Arthur showed up, seeming to immediately perk up when he saw Merlin. But that was impossible, Arthur was in love with Guinevere. 

“Merlin!” Arthur exclaimed, “You’ve finally decided to leave your self imposed seclusion.”   
“Not by choice I assure you sire,” Merlin replied a little gloomily. 

“Are you okay Merlin? You’ve been acting strange.”

“There’s nothing wrong sire.”

According to the misbelieving look directed at him from every single one of the knights and Arthur, they didn’t believe him. But Merlin didn’t care, he didn’t even know what was wrong. It was just a feeling. Usually his feelings ended up meaning something, but it had been going on since Uther had died. Something had just changed.  However he didn’t know just what it was. There was something that changed with him and he didn’t know what it was.

“Merlin! Pay attention,” Arthur snapped at him. 

“Apologies sire,” Merlin muttered sarcastically.

The sword tip was pointed in his direction, not as a threat but almost as a way to warn someone. It was something Arthur was used to but, now it almost set Merlin on edge. Before it wouldn’t, not in Arthur’s hands, but now. Whatever had caused him to feel different affected different things. It made him react differently than normal. 

“What is up with you  _ Mer _ lin?” Arthur demanded, “You’ve been acting strange.”

“Awe, you do care,” Merlin teased.

“Only because your performance is even worse than normal.”

Sticking his tongue out, Merlin turned away from the group. Completely ignoring the looks that he was given, the concern clear on their faces, Merlin began to take off Arthur’s arm. At one point Arthur went to move his hand off, trying to force him to stop. 

“It’s nothing Arthur, stop being a dollophead. Now either let me take off this armour or you’re wearing it the rest of the day,” Merlin told him semi sternly.

“Dollophead isn’t even a word,” Arthur grumbled.

After removing all of the armor and returning Arthur’s cape and crown to him, Merlin went to leave. Once again though, he was blocked by one of the knights. This time it was Leon, just standing in front of him. An exasperated sigh escaped his lips, rolling his eyes.

“You just won’t give up will you?” Merlin demanded looking back at Arthur.

“If it means getting you to talk then yes,” Arthur replied easily, the rest of the knights surrounding Merlin.

Merlin ducked under Gwaine quickly, being shorter than him did have its strong suits (wouldn’t have worked with Arthur however). That shocked the knights long enough for Merlin to escape inside. Once he got inside he rushed down the servant passages, which he usually didn’t use and would probably end up getting lost in but that would throw the knights off. A soft sigh escaped him before he realized that he recognized one of these rooms, which didn’t make sense. Slowly making his way inside, Merlin’s breath caught. It was beautiful.

Eyes scanning the stained glass windows, depicting both light and dark pictures. It was both scary and beautiful. The first picture depicted a man in a black hooded robe, the only thing you could see was glowing green eyes. Around him spirits roamed and the symbol, one he recognized in one of his books, of the Deathly Hallows behind him. Something ached inside his head, pounding to get its way out. Closing his eyes tightly, Merlin pushed everything back and took a shaky breath. It was the main stained glass, the others depicting each of the Hallows separately.

“What is this place?” Merlin muttered.

Moving closer to the picture, the throbbing in his head grew worse. Swallowing heavily Merlin looked around more, finding multiple random pieces of furniture. But they seemed familiar, as if he had been there before. Lightly trailing his fingers against the table, the texture was completely smooth. Like it had been made by magic. The pounding got more intense, pressing against what seemed to be a wall.

Something trickled through, a random thought. A gasp escaped his lips at the thought, bouncing around his skull.  _ There’s no one left, there’s no one left, there’s no one left.  _ But what did it mean? What did that mean?

**_*******HPMERLIN*******_ **

A few nights later Merlin found himself out in the woods with Arthur and the knights. It seemed that they had given up trying to figure it out what was up with Merlin. Which he was thankful for, since he didn’t know what was going on, but at the same time it almost disappointed him. Earlier it showed they cared, but now he wasn’t so sure. 

With a single word the flames started, blazing happily by the fire. A few blankets away Lancelot gave him a knowing look, looking past Gwaine who was laughing heartily. Percival chuckled softly from where he was sitting, patting Gwaine on the shoulder. A soft smile covered Merlin’s face at the sight, his lips twitching. Off to the side Arthur and Leon were talking softly, Elyan jumping in occasionally. Merlin was the only one no talking with anyone, instead he stoked the fire.

“I’m going to get more wood,” Merlin muttered standing up.

As he walked deeper into the woods, Merlin found himself recognizing a few monuments. But this was a place he hadn’t been before. At least, not that he knew of. Maybe he had before. He walked deeper than he meant to go, picking up pieces of wood as he went along. Then he stumbled across someone.

“Oh my, you… you’re a centaur!” Merlin stuttered, dropping the logs.

The half female and half horse girl turned around. Her hair was a pale blonde, cascading down her torso and resting on the back of her white horse body. There was only a thin gray cloth wrapped around her chest, keeping her modesty. She stomped her hoof once, grey eyes staring right into Merlin.

“Mars is bright tonight,” she murmured, looking at the darkening sky, “It has been bright for weeks.”

“Mars?” Merlin mumbled to himself, “I’ve heard that before.”

The wall seemed to be crumbling inside his mind. It hurt, excruciating pain. So much pain that Merlin fell to his knees, crying out in pain. Hands grasped his hair, pulling at it. Barely, just barely, he kept the scream inside. However seconds later, it tumbled out. Screaming loudly, a tortured and bloody scream, Merlin felt hands (gentle hands, nurturing and motherly hands), grasp his arms.

“Relax your mind Emrys, the wall is crumbling. You’re trying to force it shut,” the nurturing voice of the centaur woman said.

“It hurts,” Merlin gasped out.

“I know Merlin, relax yourself.”

Her hands massaged the back of his neck, forcing the tension to release. Against his will Merlin relaxed, the headache in his mind relaxing to a dull throb. But that didn’t keep the memories rushing through. All the memories of every life rushed into his mind.

_ The young boy stared behind him, his green eyes glittering. A wasteland looked back. In his hands was a wand, the Elder Wand. The ring, black gem in the middle, rested on his middle finger. A cloak, silvery gray and wispy like, was wrapped around his shoulder. One single tear slipped down his dirty face, the baby in his arms sleeping peacefully. He had to leave now. The war was over and there was no need for him. They had it under control. No one would blame him for leaving. And he had to raise his godson away from all this, away from the place where half the people praised him and the other half hated him. And he already knew where he was going to go; America. If someone were to come looking for him, they wouldn’t go there. After the Salem Witch trials America was considered the place where savages went. It was basically the Australia of the Wizarding World. _

_ Then he was gone. _

The memories washed over him, filling his mind.

_ “I’m just looking for my brother!” he argued, “He was taken here, I followed his signature. But I lost it when I crossed over!” _

_ “Look, kid. I can help you. But I need to know your name.” _

_ Jordan didn’t know who this kid was, but he looked like him, but with brown hair. Everything was so confusing right now, nothing made sense. And the Beast was loose, Minister Rogers was after him. But now this kid, he didn’t have time for this. The next words this kid said stopped his heart, shocking him to the very core _

_ “James, James Sirius Potter.” _

Then the next memory flashed through his mind.

_ “I know who you are,” Draco announced, breaking Camden out of his thoughts, “And I should punch you again.” _

_ “You should, but it won’t change anything,” Camden admitted. _

_ “Why did you leave?” Draco asked. _

_ “I couldn’t stay. I’m not who they want me too be.” _

His mind continued to fill with memories, the comforting arms of the centaur making him feel safe.

_ “John…” Harry whispered softly. _

_ “What are you doing here?” John asked harshly, “Why did Claudia take you home?”  _

_ “She just wanted to help…” _

_ “She only got worse after you got here! YOU KILLED HER!” _

_ Harry flinched at the accusation, “Come on John. Don’t do this. Think about Stiles.”  _

_ “I am thinking about Stiles. You kill people wherever you go! What happened to Teddy’s parents. How about yours? Did you have to take Claudia too, you kill everyone around you. Death follows you like a plague. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!” _

Tears streamed down Merlin’s face, his eyes still shut. He didn’t want these memories, make them stop. Make them stop! 

_ His whole body burned, everything was frayed. Smoke and flames licked up the different pieces of his body, even as he was pieced back together. Everything hurt, pain had become everything he knew. His body was getting pieced together, bit by bit. Someone was grumbling besides his head, Death perhaps. Maybe a reaper. He gasped, being able to breathe again. A weak moan of pain escaped him and he tried to get away. But the pain was everywhere. Whoever had put his body back together was gone now. Screaming hoarsely, Camden got to his feet. No, he wasn’t Camden anymore. Camden had died in that explosion, so had Teddy. A tear slipped down his cheek, he was Harry again. Until he could think of someone else to be. Taking a shaky breath, Harry picked up the invisibility cloak left beside his head and put it around himself. Before he left to get Teddy there was one last thing to do. _

A soft gasp escaped Merlin’s mouth, even as the memories continued to flood in.

_ “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you Jack Frost. A little under three hundred years I would say,” Harry finally said, “I wouldn’t know if you remember me or not however.” _

_ “All I remember is the moon, telling me my name. That was it,” Jack replied evenly, “I think I would remember if you were there.” _

_ “I was there when you died, I brought you back. But changed, the moon gifted you your powers. When you opened your eyes I left, my job done.”  _

_ “I died!” _

_ Glancing over, Harry shrugged before looking back to the lake. Honestly he had thought that MIM had told Jack, apparently not. If the moon was out now he would have glared at it. But he wasn’t out, so there was no one to glare at. _

_ “Yes, you did,” Harry replied calmly, pulling down his shadowy hood, “I’ll see you later Jack. I have my own duties to perform.” _

_ “Wait!” Jack called as Harry walked towards the shadow of a tree, “I don’t even know your name!” _

_ The smile on Harry’s face was genuine as he turned, looking over at Jack from the shade of the tree. As he spoke his eyes glowed a brighter green, the green of the killing curse. _

_ “Harry, but most call me the Master of Death,” and he was gone. _

Then the last memory, trickling in like a gentle fog.

_ “Can you send me back?” Harry asked, “To a time when I don’t know anyone.” _

_ “Are you sure you wish that?” _

_ But this time it seemed different, as though Death was staring right at him. And, with a start, Merlin realized he was. His name wasn’t truly Merlin however, it was Harry James Potter. The name he was born with when he became Master of Death. That name will always follow him around, for he is Harry Potter. But he is also Merlin, Camden, Jordan, and many more. He is the Spirit of Death, the Master of Death. Spirits whisper his name, creatures talk of him to their children at night, and others worship the very ground he has walked upon.  _

_ “No,” Merlin whispered, watching as his other self replied. _

_ “Very well,” Death said. _

_ This time Merlin watched what Death did. His body began to shrink, going back in time. Soon he was nothing more than a soul in his hand. The soul was bright, shining out, with only hints of darkness inside. It was the biggest ball he had ever seen, growing steadily still. Death breathed gently on it, stilling the soul. Time whirled around him, until he stopped in front of a young version of Hunith. She was waving sadly after a man, even as Death inserted the soul inside of her. But she didn’t become the soul, no. Instead the soul became a child. _

_ “Be happy my Master, Emrys,” Death whispered. _

Merlin sat upwards with a gasp, the centaur stroking his hair gently. These memories were settling inside of him, finding their places. While his head still hurt it wasn’t as painful as before. No longer feeling as though something was trying to break its way out. 

“What’s your name?” Merlin finally managed to work out, “Please, tell me.”

“Cajsa,” the centaur replied, “It’s a honour to meet you Emrys. But I believe you must return to your king.”

Immediately what he was supposed to be doing came rushing back. A groan escaped his lips and Merlin quickly gathered up the pieces of wood. Behind him Cajsa giggled softly, before cantering away, before Merlin could even tell her a thank you. Looking back down at the ground, Merlin made sure he had all the wood before rushing back to the camp.

“Where have you been you idiot!” Arthur raged at him, “You went to get wood an hour ago!”

“I got lost,” Merlin replied with a shrug.

“You got lost.”

“Yes sire.”

Arthur guffawed at him, the other knights laughing. Cheeks aflame, Merlin quickly added some more wood and stoked the fire. Sometimes Merlin wished he had longer hair.

**_*******HPMERLIN*******_ **

It was one of the few times that it was just him and Arthur. Currently they were walking (or in Merlin’s case stumbling) through the woods. They were supposed to be hunting but Merlin liked to make sure the animals were safe, scaring them away so that they wouldn’t be caught. Honestly, Merlin wasn’t sure why Arthur had him come along. All he did was get rid of the animals.

“Will you shut up?” Arthur demanded, “You’re scaring away all the animals.”   
“Are you sure it’s not me but you? I can smell you from here!” Merlin jabbed.

“ _ Merlin _ .”   
“Shutting up.”

Sometimes it was good to be a little bit teasing. Other time he just crossed the line and apparently now was one of those times. However, it was a bit too late. Bandits jumped from all around, surrounding them instantly. Arthur drew his sword and began to fight, Merlin going to hide behind a tree.

However a bandit grabbed him, even as another crept up behind Arthur. Without thinking Merlin’s eyes flashed gold, a tree branch falling onto the bandit’s head. He fell to the ground, but Arthur was staring right at Merlin. Wide eyed with fright, Merlin stopped struggling in the bandit’s arms. Soon, however, Arthur was right back to fighting.

Merlin twisted in the bandit’s grip, flinging his head back. A satisfying crunch reached his ears and the bandit dropped his arms. Whirling around Merlin kneed him in the balls. A low move yes, but a necessary one. The bandit fell to the ground, clutching his crotch, before Merlin whacked him unconscious with a tree branch.

Turning around, Merlin felt the cold bite of a sword. Freezing instantly and scared now, Merlin refused to move. The sword was pressing gently against his neck, not quite drawing blood but he could feel the sharp edge nicking his neck.

“Turn around, slowly,” Arthur ordered, “Hands up where I can see them.”

Tears now gathering in his eyes, Merlin followed the order. He refused to let the tears follow, trying to keep a brave face. But he knew he was failing. Memories of past lives, where his loved ones had killed him (or at least tried), forced their way into the forefront of his mind.

“Arthur,” Merlin croaked.

“No, shut up,” Arthur barked, his voice and sword shaking.

Despite the bite of the sword quivering on his neck, Merlin did not move. He didn’t do anything, going quite. A traitorous tear fell from his eye, tracing a route down his cheek. That seemed to break the dam, the rest of the tears beginning to fall, soft sobs bubbling up in his mouth.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t, I couldn’t tell you,” Merlin babbled.

“Shut up!” Arthur roared, the sword pressing deeper against Merlin’s neck, “Put these on.” 

A pair of handcuffs were brandished between the two. Immediately Merlin recognized them. These handcuffs were the same kind the castle used to hold magical prisoners. It held the properties that blocked the magic users powers, subduing them to the point it was locked inside. 

“Those’ll kill me…” Merlin muttered horrified, reminded of the words spoken to him by various magical creatures. 

“Put. Them. On. That’s an order Merlin,” Arthur told him.

Shakily Merlin took the cuffs, already feeling the subduing nature of it. Trying to keep the reaction in Merlin put on the handcuffs. Immediately he paled, sweat beading on his forehead. Already he felt faint, the pull on his magic. This could kill him, but he would do it. To gain back Arthur’s trust.

Without another word to him, Arthur began to tie the cuffs to a piece of rope that he tied to the horse.

“Going to kill me Arthur?” Merlin forced out, the feeling of nausea rising in his chest and climbing up his throat.

There was no response from the king. Instead he got onto the horse and started riding, forcing Merlin too try and keep up. The running and the drain on his magic was starting to take a toll on him. Paling more Merlin was starting to feel shaky, even once Arthur decided to take a reprieve and rest for a few minutes.

“Keep up,” Arthur barked, not even looking in Merlin’s direction.

The sweat on Merlin’s face was dribbling down. Catching a glimpse of himself in a pool of water, Merlin noticed that he looked like death. Not capital D death however. His hair was limp and lank, losing its color. Eyes were sunken in and already lost its sparkle, face an ashen gray. 

Then they started off again. Once they got to the borders Merlin’ eyesight was starting to fade in and out, feeling weaker and weaker. Breathing shallow and having to force it out, eyelids fluttering. A few steps more, than Merlin collapsed to the ground. The last thing he heard was Arthur calling out for him.

**_*******HPMERLIN*******_ **

At first he didn’t want to wake up, to see the angry face of Arthur looming over his head. But once he stretched out his senses, noticing suddenly that the manacles around his wrists were gone now, he could only sense Gaius walking around. Finally allowing himself to open his eyes, staring straight up. The older man whirled around at the sound of Merlin trying to sit up.

“Don’t,” Gaius told him with a furrowed brow, “Lay back down. You’re weak.”

“Arthur?” Merlin asked.

A small smile appeared on Gaius’ face, “Currently getting sense knocked into him by the rest of the knights. Gwaine and Lancelot found you with Arthur. Lancelot took the manacles off and Gwaine punched Arthur. Then Lancelot rushed you down here. Percival and Lancelot are guarding the door right now. Seems you have friends to count on.”

Merlin finally managed to get himself to relax, breathing out softly and flopping down against the bed. Besides him Gaius gently checking his temperature. Curling up into a fetal position, Merlin stared at his hands gently. It was difficult for him to realize that now just about everyone in the castle knew.

“Let me through!” Guinevere’s voice filtered through the door, startling Merlin, “I have to see him before I beat Arthur to a pulp.”

“He was asleep,” Lancelot muttered, “But you probably woke him up.”

“Let her through Lancelot,” Gaius called through the door, “He’s awake.”

Merlin set him a horrified look, not ready for anyone really. For a moment he tensed, before relaxing when Gwen put a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head towards Gwen and gave her a small smile. But she wasn’t smiling, instead she pulled him close.   
“I’m so sorry. Arthur is stubborn, but we’ve finally got him to see reason. Took a few beats to the head,” Gwen said with a smile, “And a night on the couch.”

“You put him on the couch?” Merlin asked with a small smile.

“With the way he treated you I nearly forced him to sleep on the floor. But I figured you didn’t want me to do that.”

Merlin shook his head, smiling slightly. Despite everything that had happened Gwen always made him smile. 

“You’re okay right? When you came back you were unconscious and bleeding through your nose and eyes,” Gwen told him, “Arthur looked horrified. The magic suppression cuffs were killing you.”

“I warned him…” Merlin muttered.

“And when has Arthur ever listened to you?”

That was true, not that Merlin really wanted to think about it. It only seemed that Arthur listened to Merlin when he felt like it. But when Arthur didn’t agree with Merlin he usually didn’t listen and did his own thing. That was the truth and would always be the truth.

“Never,” Merlin sighed.

“I wouldn’t say never. He has listened to you before, quite a few times,” Gwen replied.

That was when she got up and left, promising to return again. And once again Merlin was alone. Left with his own thoughts. It wasn’t the first time in the multiple lifetimes of his that he had been. Like every single time he also began to drown in his own thoughts, which was never a good thing. 

“You can’t go in there,” Percival interrupted his thoughts, the door filtering his voice.

“I am the king!” Arthur’s voice broke into the room.

“You tried to kill him!” Lancelot argued, “He told you that was going to kill him!”

“I thought he was trying to get away.”

“Lame excuse Princess,” Gwaine interrupted, though Merlin had heard his footsteps a few seconds earlier, “Now Merlin doesn’t want to see you.”

Before he knew it Merlin had opened the door. The three knights outside turned around in surprise, Lancelot immediately stepping in front of Merlin. However Merlin wasn’t looking at Lancelot, he was looking at Arthur. Let’s just say that Arthur wasn’t looking that good, like he was guilty and hadn’t slept since they got back.

“Merlin,” Lancelot started.

“Can I talk to Arthur?” Merlin asked, nibbling his bottom lip.

“Are you sure you want to?” Gwaine questioned, “Because we can kick Princess out.”

“Please?”

“Alright, but we will be right outside if you need us. Just shout.”

Each of the knights sent Arthur a warning glare, promising pain and utter destruction if he so much as looks at Merlin the wrong way. Pretending not to notice it Merlin went back inside, sensing Arthur following behind. Hearing the door shut behind him Merlin finally wonder what he had gotten himself into. Why had he allowed himself to be locked in here with the person that had caused all this in the first place. 

“Tell me. Why did you hide it from me in the first place?” Arthur asked.

“I don’t want to be burned at the stake sire,” Merlin muttered, “Over something I was born with.”

“You were born with magic?”

Instead of sounding angry, Arthur just sounded intrigued. A true smile crossed Merlin’s face as he nodded, running a hand through his hair nervously.  He didn’t look at Arthur, scared of what he might see.

“But how is that possible?” Arthur demanded, “No one has ever been born with magic before.”   
“What about Dragonlords?”

“They aren’t born with it. Their magic comes once they get their inheritance.”

“I-I think I know how.”

That hadn’t meant to slip out. Not even Lancelot knew that secret, not even Gaius. No one knew. Wincing Merlin looked up at Arthur, whose eyebrow was raised. Biting his lip, wondering if he should tell Arthur or not, Merlin sighed deeply. It was too late not to say anything now.

“You could say I’m not exactly a normal warlock,” Merlin sighed, rubbing his wrists.

“Merlin, I won’t hurt you again. I wasn’t thinking straight… I’m sorry,” Arthur replied, reaching out for him.

Merlin winced at first, before relaxing and letting Arthur gently hold his shoulders. Looking down, Merlin weighed the pros and cons of telling Arthur who he really is. But who he really is hadn’t even been born left. Harry James Potter is still centuries away, the twentieth century to be exact. How could you tell someone that?

“Merlin?” Arthur prodded.

“I… It’s hard to explain Arthur. I don’t fully understand it,” Merlin sighed, “I’m not just Merlin. I’m other people too.”

“Like, reincarnation?”

“This time I was reincarnated. Usually I just change my name and appearance,” Merlin said, “But who I really am hasn’t been born yet Arthur. Here I am only Merlin.”

“Mordred called you Emrys.”

“That’s my Druid name.”

Right now Arthur seemed captivated. Completely and utterly entranced about Merlin and his story. For once Merlin didn’t feel like he was being forced to tell his story. Instead it seemed natural to tell Arthur all this. All of this seemed like it was meant to be.

“When I was first born, I was born with these strange abilities. Different than the ones that I was born with this time. But still the same, magic. Instead of having flashing golden eyes I had deadly green. Instead of having my mom, I had my mom and dad. Until they died when I was a baby. There was a magic school, called Hogwarts. I attended there both lives, but then I was a Gryffindor. Here I was a Slytherin. Everything was different. I didn’t know though. I hadn’t remembered my other life. Until recently at least. Now I know what has been missing my whole life. There was always something that seemed wrong, seemed off. In my first life, my future life, I became multiple people without being born again. I died, multiple times. But I can’t truly die.”

“But the cuffs?” Arthur muttered.

“If you kept them on me, I wouldn’t have come back. But eventually, once the cuffs came off, I would have woken up again.”

That seemed to relax Arthur. His whole body sagged forward in relief. Taking his hand gently, Merlin rubbed the back of it. For a second it seemed that Arthur didn’t want to move, that he was perfectly calm. It wasn’t often anymore that Merlin saw him like this. 

“I’m so sorry Merlin,” Arthur whispered.

“I forgive you, just don’t do it again sire,” Merlin replied.

It didn’t fix everything, there were still quite a few issues they had to get past. But they were together again and that was all that mattered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So… I actually don’t know how long this is. And Math makes me want to murder someone right now. I nearly killed Merlin too be honest, but he’s Harry so it doesn’t really work… I can’t actually kill Harry according to my own logic.
> 
> Stiles: Though she did technically kill Merlin. Merlin was actually dead when he came back to Camelot, but Lancelot took off the cuffs so Merlin’s magic was putting him back together.
> 
> Me: True, true.
> 
> Review Request Here → Can we fast-forward 'til you go down on me? Stop there and let me correct it, I wanna live a life from a new perspective. You come along because I love your face and I'll admire your expensive taste and who cares divine intervention. I wanna be praised from a new perspective, but leaving now would be a good idea. So catch me up on getting out of here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camden and Isaac, little kid life  
> Harry meets Danny Phantom  
> Lydia and Harry back in colonial days  
> STEREK, with a hint of Lydia/Parrish  
> Death and Harry’s first official meeting, what MOD truly means  
> Harry + Winchesters = Disaster  
> Harry Meets the Doctor  
> Chantel’s hunt for Theo  
> Stiles confronting Harry about lying to him  
> Harry and Supergirl (not in the way you think)  
> Me: So umm, the Harry and Supergirl will wait. My sister says Stiles confronting Harry so I’ll do that one. It might be a shorter one so I may actually do two in here.
> 
> Stiles: Finally.
> 
> Me: If there does end up being a second one in here there will be a major (and I mean major) Line Break between the two. This takes place in Chapter 8 of Hellhound.
> 
> Disclaimer Here → They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be, I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way, I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame, I'll be the guard dog of all your favorite dreams, I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass) (Ooh) I try to picture me without you but I can't.
> 
> 3rd Person POV

It came to no shock to Jordan that the next day, after having time for it to sink in, Stiles came up to him the very second he could get him alone. While Jordan had been, somewhat, trying to avoid any confrontation with Stiles; he had known that it probably wasn’t going to last very long. When Stiles put his mind to something it wasn’t very long before he managed to get it. Even though Jordan had managed to convince himself that Stiles would wait until after everything is resolved with the Dread Doctors, it turned out that wasn’t the case.

Before Jordan could even take a breather after revealing the fact that he’s the Master of Death, Stiles was there. Everyone else had left, leaving Jordan and Stiles alone. While they were still in the hospital, Jordan was refusing to stay there very long. Teddy was at home, all alone. However Stiles was refusing to go, standing right in front of Jordan.

“You left,” Stiles voice was wavering, “You just upped and vanished after Mom died.”   
“Stiles,” Jordan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, scratching at the back of his neck.

“No. I needed you. Dad needed you. And you took Teddy and left.”

“There’s so much that happened that night that you don’t understand.”

That one sentence caused the look in Stiles’ eyes to harden. Immediately Jordan knew he had said the wrong thing. A second later Stiles turned away. A soft sigh escaped his lips and rubbed a hand across his face. Before he could have said anything Stiles turned back, lips drawn tight. For a second he seemed to have no idea how to say what he wanted to say. Then Jordan watched as Stiles took in a deep breath and stared at Jordan right in the eye.

“Then make me understand,” Stiles told him in a deathly calm voice.

“Fine,” Jordan said, “But you can’t interrupt me.”

“Don’t plan too.”

Grimacing slightly Jordan realized he didn’t know how to explain it to Stiles. Not without making it sound like he hated John. He didn’t though, not really. With everything that had happened that day Jordan could understand where John had been coming from. 

“John was drinking, was drunk actually, after you went to bed. You and Teddy were both asleep and I was trying to talk sense into John, get him to stop drinking. He said some things Stiles, they were true. Then he told me to go, go before anything else happened. So I went and took Teddy with me,” Jordan avoided some details, but never lied.

“Harry,” Stiles said.

The name, one that he never thought he’d hear again, tugged at Jordan’s heart strings. It hurt. Oh did it hurt. When he came back to Beacon Hills he acknowledged that almost everybody that knew him as Harry would have either forgotten about him or wouldn’t recognize him as Harry. When he… came out to the pack as Harry Potter he saw the look Stiles had. Then telling them about him being the Master of Death, Stiles hadn’t looked at him the whole time. 

“Could you have saved her?” Stiles asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.   
“It was too late…” Jordan whispered, “I couldn’t. I tried so hard. I pleaded with Death himself. But nothing. I couldn’t do anything.”

It seemed that a weight had been lifted off of Stiles’ shoulders, relaxing in front of him. Gently reaching out to Stiles, extremely hesitant as he wasn’t sure if Stiles would spook or not, before resting a hand on his shoulders. There was a miniaturized tensing of Stiles’ shoulders before he relaxed again.

“You did everything you could?”

“Everything.”

“I believe you.”

Slightly startled, Jordan stared down at Stiles. Usually Stiles wasn’t that forgiving, or believing, when it came too others. In the time that Jordan was with the Stilinski’s, it seemed that he had gotten closer with Stiles then he thought. Taking a shaky breath, remembering his times with the Stilinski’s, Jordan gently hugged Stiles.   
“I’m not the Harry you remember Stiles. So much happened after… I’m Jordan now.”

Pulling away from Stiles, Jordan looked away. They didn’t have time for this. It was time for them to deal with the Dread Doctors.

**_************THISISTHELINEBREAKBETWEENTHETWOSTORIES**********_ **

_ *QUITE A FEW YEARS IN THE FUTURE ON A DIFFERENT EARTH* _

This wasn’t the first time Harry had been to this universe. It also wasn’t the first time he had been on this particular Earth. However this was the first time he was here to reap someone. But that someone wasn’t to die until a bit later this week. There was a different reason he was here this earlier. That reason, while might seem morbid, was so that he would get to spend some time with her. Before she died that is. They had met before, quite a few times actually. Sometimes she didn’t know of, but most were times she was aware of. 

It was easy integrating himself into that world. Then again, it helped that he already had a life here. There was an apartment (building) he owned here and also lived in. Of course, his apartment was on the top level and was probably the largest apartment in the whole building. When he wasn’t there he let temporary guests (as in people from businesses on a business trip) rent it out. But now that he was back no one was able to rent out the apartment. He always planned out the days ahead of time that he’d be back and would never let it be rented out to anyone those days. It was a very complicated and confusing thing to explain.

Here was one of the few places he was known as Harry Potter. There was no Harry Potter here, no wizards either. Instead there were Aliens, like Superman and Supergirl. He was pretty sure there was a Martian, J’oon J’oonz, but Harry let him stay undercover. There was no reason to pull him out.

“It’s good to see you again Mr. Potter,” his secretary, Nathaniel, said to him, “Your room is ready.”

“Thank you Nathaniel,” Harry replied, heading over to the elevator.

Once he reached his room Harry collapsed on his bed. But he didn’t have much time to spare on this. Kara was waiting for him at CatCo. Well, she was supposed to be. Whether or not she could was a different story. It was possible that Supergirl was needed. Harry was one of the few that knew her identity. 

A soft sigh escaped his lips as Harry stood up. It was time to meet up with Kara.

**_*******HPSG*******_ **

Leaning outside the wall of CatCo, Harry licked at the ice cream cone in his hands. In a few minutes Kara would walk out that door and see him again. Her reaction would be a good one he hoped. She was a rather cheery person, so he imagine she would be pleased to see him. It’d be awkward if she wasn’t.

“Harry?” Kara asked, her eyes seeking him out.

“Hey Kara,” Harry ignored the darkness around her, “Long time.”   
“Last time I saw you was after my cousin saved me from Reactron.”

“That was quite a bit ago wasn’t it?”

Kara rolled her eyes, “Try a few months.”

A small smile appeared on Harry’s face, “You know how I am with time.”   
Instead of an exasperated roll of her eyes, which was usually the response Harry got, Kara hugged him tightly. Air was forced out of him by the strength of her hug. Then she stepped back with a wide grin and hooked her arm with his.

“So, what brings you back to National City?” Kara asked taking a lick from his ice cream cone.

“Business,” Harry replied evenly, “But I have this week off to spend with you and Winn.”

“Oh! My cousin’s in town!” 

“Clark’s in town? I haven’t seen him in forever.”

That wasn’t exactly true. Last time Harry had seen Clark was when he defeated Lex and locked him in jail. That was, at most, a few months ago. But Kara didn’t need to know that. Well, it was possible she already did. After all, if Clark was back in town then he probably mentioned it in passing.

“I thought you helped him with Lex?” Kara asked.

“It feels like forever,” Harry replied with a shrug.

“Yeah, same.”

Once again licking from his ice cream cone, Harry looked around the street with a small frown. It might be Kara’s time to die, the clock ticking down quickly, but Harry was going to make this the best time of her life.

“I think your cousin can take care of things for a bit. Let’s have some fun. I have a birthday ball to attend for a business reason, want to be my date?” Harry asked.

“Harry!” Kara was blushing now.

“As friends Kara.”

“Then I’d love too.”

A true smile crossed Harry’s face then. Laughing softly he smiled over at Kara, who was playing with her hair again. It wasn’t anything flirty. Whenever Kara got flustered or embarrassed she played with her golden blonde hair. Harry felt nothing romantic for her, all of his feelings for her were platonic, but it was very enduring.

“Great. Very formal ball so we should get you a dress,” Harry said, “Obviously I’m paying.”   
“Harry!” Kara exclaimed, wide blue eyes looking at him, “You don’t have to do that!”

“I want too.”

A soft pink blush was on Kara’s face. Enduring.

They went to the mall together, Kara texting her friends and letting them know where she was. The first place they went was a very fancy store. There were tuxes and all kinds of dresses from ballgowns to cocktails. Immediately a girl with layered straight golden sandy blonde ombre hair came up. She was wearing light makeup, noticeable but not out there. 

“Welcome to Sandy’s Boutique. We have everything you need for any formal occasion. My name’s Sylvia, how can I help you?” Sylvia asked.

“You can drop the pleasantries Sylvia,” Harry replied, “I’m Harry and this is Kara. We’re getting Kara a dress for a ball.”

“Budget?”

“There isn’t one. Now get her the best dress ever.”

As the two went off to find some dresses, Harry sat down on one of the couches. It was a soft couch, practically swallowing him in. Relaxing he watched as the two disappeared into one of the dressing rooms. Thoughts began to come to the surface.

Was it morbid? Knowing that Kara was going to die, being unable to stop it, but pretending like nothing was going to happen. Not only that, but taking her to balls and doing everything she loved. Was he really doing the right thing here? He knew he couldn’t stop it, she would die in an even worse way if he tried to prevent this death. And the next death would kill more people, kill all of National City. One life over millions. He learned the hard way that sometimes killing that one person, even if it was a friend, was often the best way to do it.

Before his thoughts could get even more morbid Kara stepped out of the dressing room. A light blue ball gown was draped over her, a sheer halter top with blue sequins around her neck that looked almost like a necklace. The fabric was a sweetheart neckline, blue sequins decorating it in a sophisticated design. A low waistline poofed out in tule, blue sequins scattered around in subtle ways. It was beautiful, but not Kara. It seemed a bit too girly and while Kara liked her dresses, she was not that much into glittery stuff.

“I don’t think so,” Kara muttered, moving the tule out of her way.

“Then try on a different one,” Harry suggested.

Kara retreated back into the dressing room. Before anymore thoughts could come into his mind, the morbid ones, Kara returned out. This dress was a scarlet red color with lace on the sweetheart necklines, sleeves that didn’t go past the shoulder in the same lace. A high waist with layered tules and an underskirt with a splattering of lace designs. Kara was scratching gently at her exposed chest.

“It’s kinda itchy,” Kara told him.

“Then try on another one.”

After Kara retreated into the dressing room Harry pulled out his phone. There were a few texts from a couple of his business partners and other friends from this earth. But the one that really got him was the one from Clark. It was weird, since Clark always seemed to know when something was up with Harry.

**From Clark:**

**Kara texted me earlier, said you were back in town. What is it this time?**

One of the few people on this earth that knew Harry’s position as the Master of Death was Clark. A few years ago Harry had run into Clark after reaping one of his friends. Immediately Clark attacked, and killed Harry. Before Clark could bury or leave Harry, he woke up again. After avoiding the attacks from Clark, Harry managed to convince him to stop shooting and let him explain. Then Harry explained, everything. Surprisingly Clark was understanding and they even became good friends.

**To Clark:**

**I can’t tell you Clark. I’m sorry.**

That was when Kara came back out. This time she was wearing a maroon dress with a beaded halter. The back was low in a v-shape. A long skirt touched the ground in a flowy fashion. However the top looked weird, the straps attached to the halter front and connected to the lower part of the back.

“It’s really hard to get on,” Kara explained fiddling with the straps, “And it falls weird.”

“You don’t have to like all the dresses Kara. Or explain why you don’t like it. Just choose the one you like the best,” Harry told her.

Once again she retreated back into the dressing room. In his hand his phone buzzed. Weighing it in his hand Harry was unsure if he should even look at the text. Clark was the best at reading him. It wouldn’t take long for him to put the pieces together. Find out that his own cousin, younger than him biologically but older by a technicality, was going to die. That would scar him deeply, completely ruin Superman. They were closer than either would like to admit. 

**From Clark:**

**I’m not going to like it am I?**

Taking a deep breath, Harry thumbed out the answer.

**To Clark:**

**No.**

After hitting send Kara returned back out of the room. This dress was absolutely stunning on her. A sheer halter top, diamonds sparkling like a necklace, growing smaller the lower they got before becoming simple shimmers. The rest of the dress was a deep blue, the same color as the dark blue on her costume, shimmering with every step she took. It was a mermaid dress, the folds at the bottom swishing around as she spun for Harry.

“I like it,” Kara said with a smile, “Simple but beautiful.”

“Then we’ll get it,” Harry replied, smiling back, “Go get changed and we’ll check out.”

Once again Kara disappeared into the dressing room, but this time with the dress she was going to at the ball.

**To Clark:**

**You’re coming to the ball tomorrow night correct? This ball is in honor of Superman.**

He didn’t have to wait long for a response.

**From Clark:**

**Not as Superman, but yes I’m going.**

Checking the time quickly, not that he had anywhere to go but Kara did have to be at home soon. Harry replied to Clark.

**To Clark:**

**So I’m finally going to meet the infamous Lois Lane?**

He could practically hear Clark’s exasperation.

**From Clark:**

**You’ve met her before.**

Harry smiled and didn’t bother with an answer. Most likely Clark would already know his answer. If he didn’t, well it wasn’t like it was the end of the world. That was a fact, Harry knew what would cause the end of the world. Not answering a text wasn’t one of them. Actually, it was. But not this text.

“Ready?” Harry asked as Kara exited the dressing room with dress in hand.

“Let’s go.”

**_**********HPSG**********_ **

With Kara on his arm Harry entered the ballroom. Today was Kara’s last day alive, he might as well make the most of it. So far, it was going swimmingly. There had been no alien attacks today (that was his doing), Kara was relaxed and happy. Not to mention that there would be nothing but fun for the rest of the night. 

Let’s not forget that Kara looked absolutely stunning tonight as well. It was clear that her makeup was done by Alex however, simple but so cleverly done. Light eyeshadow, dark enough to make a difference but not enough that it was all they could see. Her lipstick was the same way, a dark pink but not overly noticeable. Then there was her hair, gathered to her left side and curled, a silver headband keeping it in place. It looked like a tiara on her head.

“You said that Clark was going to be here?” Kara questioned, “I don’t see him.”

“That’s because we’re behind you,” Clark said, coming up behind Kara.

Lois and Clark were a stunning sight. However everyone’s eyes immediately got drawn to Lois. Her dress was a simple silvery one shoulder grecian style. The silvery white fabric twisted around her body, a golden belt around her waist. It was loose fitted once past the belt. Then there was her hair, parted on the left side and pulled up in a loose side bun on the right. A few wayward strands framed her face. Clark however was in a simple black and white tux, much like Harry, with his hair slicked back.

“Clark!” Kara hugged him tightly.

“Hey cuz,” Clark replied, hugging her back.

“You look beautiful Kara,” Lois said, putting a hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“So do you,” Kara told her, gesturing at Lois dress.

Lois brushed off the compliment with an ease only she could manage. While the girls were talking, seeming to enjoy themselves, Clark and Harry went off separately. Even if Lois couldn’t protect herself all that well (Clark had really become her safety net) Kara could take care of them both. Not that Harry would let that happen, this was supposed to be a good last night for Kara.

“Will you tell me what you’re really doing here? It can’t just be for this business ball, you miss these all the time,” Clark said, picking up a champagne glass from a passing waiter, handing one to Harry.

“Trust me Clark, you don’t want to know,” Harry replied, taking the champagne glass, “Just enjoy yourself.”

“Is it me? Kara? One of our friends?” 

“Clark, drop it. Please.”

Maybe it was the pleading look on his face, maybe just the knowledge that he truly didn’t want to know, Clark dropped it. Whatever the reason Harry was truly grateful. He didn’t want to explain it all too Clark. Especially not now. 

“Why can’t you tell me? I could do something,” Clark pleaded.

“Then you’d die and everyone in National City. I’ve already checked,” Harry said, watching the swirling liquid in the glass, “As much as I hate it, hate what I’m going to have to do, there is no way to stop it. I’ll call you when it’s time.”

With that, Harry returned to Kara’s side and spent the rest of the night making it absolutely perfect.

**_*******HPSG*******_ **

It was time. The tugging on his gut had started, letting him know that it was happening. There was no way to avoid it. Even if he didn’t show up it would still happen. The only difference is that she would be trapped where she died for the rest of her eternal life. A fate worse than the afterlife. Harry wouldn’t wish that upon anyone, not even Voldemort or Minister Rogers. Not even the Dread Doctors or whatever other crazy villains he went against. Much less wish it upon Kara. Sweet, sweet Kara who brightened the world around her.

The tugging got more insistent. A pop later Harry showed up to where Kara was fighting. Her opponent was none other than an agent of the President herself. The opponent was in a suit of krypton, armed with a krypton spear that’s tip was bigger than a regular plant pot. Horrifyingly enough it seemed that the agent was about to stab Kara through with it. 

“No, please,” Kara begged.

“I have orders from the president,” the agent replied, before thrusting the spear all the way through Kara.

Green kryptonite went straight through Kara, dripping blood at the edge. Her blue eyes went wide, even as she gripped the kryptonite spear lodged inside her. Without remorse in his eyes, the agent yanked back out the spear. Supergirl collapsed to the ground, bleeding heavily. A gaping wound in her stomach. Earlier Harry had called Superman, so he wasn’t surprised when red heat vision struck the man in the head, killing him instantly.

“Kara!” Clark exclaimed, rushing to her side.   
“D-don’t… tr-trust,” Kara gasped, dying quickly, “P-pr-pre….”

Harry appeared by their sides, watching as the ghost of Kara finished her sentence. However the light from once so bright and shining blue eyes disappeared. Life left the body, forming the ghost standing in front of him. Clark couldn’t see the ghost of Kara, instead staring at her dead body in disbelief.

“No, no. Kara! KARA!! Please, please. Don’t go, don’t go,” Clark was crying openly now. 

“Clark?” Kara asked, “I’m right here. Clark, I’m right in front of you.”

“I’m so sorry… I couldn’t protect you.”

Harry put a comforting hand on Clark’s shoulder. There was nothing more he could do. For once Clark didn’t seem to know what to do. His eyes were blank, staring right into Kara’s unseeing blue eyes. The other Kara was watching this, everything finally sinking in.

“You told me everyone died if she didn’t,” Clark whispered.   
“That’s the truth,” Harry replied, “She would have died either way Clark. Either it was on her own or everyone died with her.”

“Who ordered her death?”

“The President.”

Without another word Clark took off. Closing his eyes gently, just knowing what would happen now, Harry turned to Kara. She was staring at her dead body, kneeling down in front of it. This always happened, but she was the first just to stare without any emotion on her face. A few seconds later she turned to him.

“I’m dead?”

“Yes.”

“What do I do know?”

“Come with me, too the afterlife.”

“Are my parents there?” Kara asked, “My planet?”

“All of them. And soon Kal El will join you Kara Zor El.”

“How?”

“He will stop defending the Earth and go into hiding with Lois and your family. After Cat Grant exposes the President of all she has done, killing you and many others, Kal El disposes of the President and General Lane. After that he never shows his face again, until he dies due to an anti-alien group. They were experimenting on aliens, he saved them but died. A hero.”

“Thank you Harry.”

Gently placing a hand on her forehead, Harry sent Kara to the afterlife. A bright light enveloped her and she soon disappeared. All that was left of her was her body and the legend she had become.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So, I started Supergirl recently and after reading some fanfictions and watching youtube this came to mind. The whole Stiles confronting Harry prompt just wouldn’t become long enough so I just added this in the same chapter. Hope you don’t mind.
> 
> Stiles: Finally, I’m featured in a chapter.
> 
> Me: It was like, not even a page.
> 
> Stiles: Still.
> 
> Review Request Here → 'Cause we could be immortals, immortals, just not for long, for long, and live with me forever now, pull the blackout curtains down, just not for long, for long, we could be immor- immortals, immor- immortals, immor- immortals, immor- immortals.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Got very angsty at the end but whatever. PLEASE SEND PROMPTS AND/OR QUESTIONS YOU WANT ANSWERS TOO!!!
> 
> Review Request Here -- So this is where you fell? And I am left to sell. The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell, right to the top.


End file.
